Of Snow and Ice
by Chitsuki-hime
Summary: AU BleachXHP postOotP: With a new threat looming the General is made to take severe action resulting in problems within his own ranks. With the book missing and now in the hands of Voldemort, what will happen when he sets his sites on a Heavenly Guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Chistuki-hime: I send greetings and a new story. This is something that's been floating around in my head, a warning though, it make take me a while to update but I may have another chapter up soon, it all depends on how chaotic my life depends to be.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, this animation is the properity of Tite Kubo, as well as rights to Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, and Viz Media.

* * *

He knew that when Yamamoto sou-taichou called him back after Orihime was reported to have joined Aizen of her own will, that there was more to this than a debriefing that was in store for him. Maybe he was paranoid, but the blood in his veins was roaring and Hyourinmaru had been abnormally quiet since they entered Soul Society, and now he was valuing his instincts over common logic that stated that he would not be harmed unless he had done something to warrant it. The dragon in his veins rustled in anticipation, he would be finding out the reason for his anxiety very soon.

The First division office was empty of all personnel aside from the Sou-tachiou himself, and if Hitsugaya was honest to himself, he felt that his apprehension was well warranted but he had no reason yet to defy orders when nothing gave reason for him to go against the general. But the feeling of dread remained no matter what logic he tried to sprout to himself.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, we have much to discuss." Was the hoarse words from the wizened old man as he turned to look at the young white haired captain tha now graced his presence.

"Of course, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Trying to stay expressionless when so much at him was telling him to leave was harder than expected but he wasn't the Captain of the Investigation Squadron without having the attributes that benefit the squad. He could tell that the debriefing of his time spent in the human world was only a front for something more serious to be discussed. He wasn't completely unaware of diversion tactics that the general was known to use. The way that no surprise, no body movement, nothing relayed his knowledge or lack thereof of the situation told him that yes, this was just a pleasantry that was indulged in for his sake. The dragon bristled on the inside at the lack of respect or acknowledgment of his standing, the situation made him feel patronized and Hitsugaya Toushiro was anything but a child. But the dragon could be patient when the time suited him, and the information that was bound to be told to him soon enough probably required a more delicate touch, he would not rush the topic, he would buy his time and play the generals game. After all even a dragon knew when there was a stronger opponent present, but that acknowledgment t never meant that a dragon backed down from its challenge or fight.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, there is another more pressing matter that should be discussed." Yamamoto finally spoke out after a moment of silence. A statement after which the dragon tensed subtly.

"Should the other Captains also not be here for this if this matter is great importance?" Any question asked that could give him a hint as to what to be prepared for would be appreciated but the general gave nothing away.

"The other captains will be informed soon enough but seeing as this pertains directly to you, I thought to give an advanced notification." Slowly the chill was seeping into his bones, an apprehension filled him and darkly he wondered if this was as bad as he thought it was going to be and the dragon in his soul coiled tighter and belatedly he knew that it was going to be worse.

"I am assuming that you have heard of the Book of the Damned, correct Hitsugaya-kun?" Slowly the despair that was growing in the pit of his stomach fell away and made room for another emotion, fear, and his slight apprehension grew.

"The book has been reported missing. Through some investigation that has been carried out, we have determined that the disappearance has nothing to do with Aizen Souske, or anyone else currently in Soul Society and that the people who have stolen it have not stepped anywhere near the book. In fact, there is no evidence that it was stolen." Hitsugaya flinched, something like this should not have been possible but the missing book atoned to the fact that someone had done what was considered to be impossible. The Book and the best security that Seireitei offered, being located in the soutaichous chambers. He knew that the Investigation squad that was called was well trained and would not make a mistake in their conclusions, he had trained them himself. He wondered why his own squad was called to investigate the matter with his knowing so. And how this pertained to him aside form the investigation of the missing book seeing as Yamamoto-soutaichou had eliminated the Gotei 13 as suspects. But he slowed his thought procces as he noticed tha the General was going to speak again.

"There is information in that book that is as valued as the King's Key, Kidou that has been banned for millenia, and a way to control the Gates of Hell and the Akuma that reside in the realm. If the Gates can be open at will you and I both know that the consequences will be unimaginable, and that Aizen will be the least of our concern if the Court of Beasts is released." Yamamoto-soutaichou's voice did not waver, these were the facts, a possible reality that may come from this and Hitsugaya knew his words were true, Aizen would be child's play compared to the Court of Beasts.

"The only way to open the Gates and to unlock the portion of the Book that contains the instructions to control the Gates is through the willing blood sacrifice of an awakened guardian of heaven. And currently, Hitsugaya-kun, you are the only Guardian here, though you have not fully awakened. An awakening that will happen on the lunar eclipse of the winter solstice. An event that will occur the winter of the upcoming year, and until that time we must keep you hidden. This will mean that you will not be present in the battle against Aizen but that is a sacrifice that I am willing to take in the face of the consequence of your possible kidnapping if your injuries will wont it. I am sorry Hitsugaya-kun but I will do everything in my power to stop the revival of the Court of Beasts with or without your consent." Yamamoto-soutaichou had turned hardened and blazing eyes to the young captain that was slightly frozen in place as the Soutaichou's overwhelming reitsu came out.

"What do you mean by my consent?" Hitsugaya asked as he tensed and moved into a stance, that while not being outwardly offensive allowed for an easy acces to hgis sword and and easy escape root at the same time.

"It means Hitsugaya-kun, that I will be sealing your zanpaktou and you reitsu on to your skin so that you will not be able to use it unless the seal is released. This seall that I will place will block you from reaching and molding your reitsu. Since one of the primary ways of finding a person is through their individual reitsu signature, this will delay them in finding you. And even if they do, they will be able to access your power since it will be locked using some of the more historic sealing tecniques that I have perfected myself, and therefore you will not be able to remove them yourself seeing as i have removed all information from the Seireitei archives on this technique. I am sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but for the future of Soul Society, I must do this."And soon the Soutaichou's Zanpaktou, Ryuujin Jokka was released and a burning heat took over the building like none other fire based Zanpaktou could release.

Hitsugaya knew that he could not loose his wings, not when he had not soared as high as his potential could allow. He could not give up the only person that had been by his side since he had entered the academy, since he had been left alone in Rukongai. He had entered the academy uner odd pretenses that made for a difficult time in the institue. Whatever he did, whatever acomplishment that he recieved, he had to have double the proof to get recognition for it. And his dreamscape become more chaotic as the dragon coiled tighter, feeling as though it was waiting to long. And then slowly he began to push himself harder than ever to surpass expectations, to unleash the roar that Hyourinmaru was building up inside of him before he was torn open. The dragon cared for nothing, not of his apperance, his age, his experince, only of the fact that he could grant the dragon freedom The dragons silence resolved his determination and he grew stronger for the dragon's sake even though he did not know Hyourinmaru's name at the time. Ever since he had first touched his Zanpaktou he knew that the dragon inside him had finally unbound and released a roar that froze everything in the training field. The dragon had watched him, encouraged him to do what he must do if he wished to soar with dragon wings, and he had achieved many things. A name of Tensai, of Captain, and his wings.

But what mattered most to him, was if this happened he would loose the only mirror he ever looked in, the part of his soul that Hyourinmaru represented would decay if he lost that mirror. Hyourinmaru was more than a sword, more than a friend, Hyourinmaru was the blood that filled his veins and the roar to which his heart beat. He would never give any of that up willing, not when he had overcome so much and worked so hard to achieve this. Not when he passed all of Seireitei's expectations, not when he blew most people out of the water as he drove for the sense of completeness, in which him and Hyourinamu were one. Throwing it away would be going against everything that he believed in and everything that Hyourinmaru had taught him, and after the dragon had granted him something to soar with, he would not fail him so completely. So he did something that he had never thought there would be a need for. He drew his sword against the general.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Crying out with outrage, the ice blue dragon roared with his cry as he appeared despite the blistering heat. There was no way that the dragon wanted to be locked away after it had tasted the freedom of the skies after so long.

"I had a feeling that it would come to this Toushiro, I will not lose and I will do what is need, if you choose to forgive me after all this is done, that will be at your own discretion. For now, let me see what you are capable of boy." And soon the battle between fire and water had begun, a battle rippling with immense spirit power that could be felt throughout Seireitei. And it was hard not to feel the rippling power struggle as the dragon fought for his survival knowing that while he was not strong enough to beat the General, he did not want to lose, did not want to give up half his soul; so he did whatever he could do to taste the sky for a little longer.

* * *

The battle aura that suddenly permutated the air of Seireitei was unexpected especially when one took into account of those that were involved in the fight that was currently being waged. Ukitake and Kyouraku were surprised to feel something like this from the inside of the First Division and they knew that this battle was serious, after all the old man had released his sword, something that didn't happen very often. What they found hard to comprehend was that the one challenging the authority of the leader of the Gotei 13 was Hitsugaya Toushiro, the young captain that was a stickler for propriety and had a sense of honour like no other. The young boy respected the general for allowing his odd acceptance into the academy and not judging his power by his apperance, instead the man had expected great things from him, some of which he had surpassed. Stepping into shunpo they headed towards the direction from which the incrediably dense reitsu was emanating from. If this was something that the 10th division captain was fighting for, they did not know if the young captain was justified in the course of action that he was taking, and with the strict General, neither knew if he would come out of this unscathed or alive. Hitsugaya Toushiro, while being formidable in his own right was only a fledgling compared to Yamamoto-soutaichou. 

Upon arriving at he battle site they were surprised to see the young tensai still standing while much of the surround area had been decimated. Their arrival was shortly followed by those captains that remained in Seireitei, all of which were reluctant to step in. Besides, stepping in would only result in a situation far more serious, and it would be pointless to do something when they knew nothing. This fight was not theirs and they knew that no captain could defeat the general. Kurostchi-taichou wondered if after this battle if he would be allowed to use Hitsugaya for some experiments, it was so hard to find subjects that were strong enough to survive, and seeing that this spiecimen would have captain level reitsu made it all the better for him. Though he was mildly curious as to what could have the tensai child captain so against what the Soutaichou would want. But that was no concern of his, the soutaichou had assigned him a role and as soon as the signal was given he would fulfill it.

Ukitake and Kyouraku stood beside Unohana and watched the battle unfold in front of their eyes, because despite the seriousness of the situation, the battle was truly something to behold.It was rare to see such a display of power, even in spars between captains, but it was rarer still to see two people with such strong elemental swords being prerssed in to battle againts one another. The battle was truly awing in the power it showed the young captain truly possessed, which was hard to beleive espcecially when it came from someone so young. The battle was fierce but none of the captains had any illusions as to who would truly win in a fight against the general and the wonder how the white haired prodigy held out so long against the man. But then the slowly began to noticed how the general did not use his full power, or how re did not take any killing or debilitating blows against the boy. It was hard to understand why the general would something like this, if Hitsugaya had broken a rule or disregarded orders then the man would not be nearly as forgiving as he was. It was perplexing

"Do you have any idea what is going on Unohana-taichou?" Asked Ukitake as he tensed, wanting to aid the young captain but knowing he should not.

"Honestly? I came here as soon as I felt the reitsu climb. I am as clueless as everyone else here concerning the situation. I fear that Hitsugaya-taichou will not last much longer, and I assume that is when we will be informed of the going ons." Was the quiet captains reply. But she began to focus her attention to the reitsu of the participating fighters. The reitsu of each person was like a fingerprint, each unique, but when the reitsu was of this magnitude it always made reading her paitents all tha much easier, escpecially if they were being stubborron and refusing her aid, since it allowed her to read the story behind ther person's ailments. Though, what she did not tell everyone was that the reitsu could also be read to tell emotions. Of course that relied on a completely different way of reading and interupeting the reitsu, and she focused on that aspect as she closed her eyes. Looking at Hitsugaya-taichou's reitsu, she saw a multidue of emotions on display; anger, resetment, despair, panic, fear and resignation. Confusing but not mre so than what the soutaichou was feeling; all she could get from him was determination, understandable, but eeriely a deep guilt and regret as well. Snapping her eyes open, she knew that whatever was happening was unfair and it hurt the General to do whatever he had to do. And she began to wonder about the General's reasoning and how he got to this conclusion.

"I am sorry Hitsugaya-kun but the battle is over for you." The fire of the soutaichou's Zanpaktou had destroyed Hyourinmaru and Ryuujin now rested at the neck of the young captain. The remainder of the Gotei 13 were surprised at the extent of injuries on both combatants, though they could tell that whatever the general suffered from was superficial and nothing. But Hitsugaya had some injuries that probably required some attention. The heavy breathing of the young captain and the crackling fire were the only sounds that could be heard for the next few moments but before anything could be done Hitsugaya raised his eyes to look at the general that had handed him this cruel fate.

"No", the whispered response was passed through cracked lips and bright turquoise eyes changed and slowly started to glow a bright icy colour and slowly an immense power began to build up around the young captain. The attending taichou's were floored by the display of power, and were chilled as well; they knew that the power was unnatural and was not normal. The reitsu was strong, overbearing but at the same time it was envloping and comforting that did not lessen the danger it presented though.

"I will not give up the wings that Hyourinmaru granted me! I will not silence the dragons CRY!" Abruptly the wind picked up and the roar of a dragon filled the ears of those in attendance and the towering power was unleashed and it leapt out wildlly coming to freeze everything in the surrounding area. And the wild reitsu that remained surrounding the small captain spun and flayed wildly as it tried to reach and destroy.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou". Commanded Yamamoto-soutaichou as he held off the attack of the young boy in front of him, and as the soutaichou had expected, it was a formidable attack. The General was thankful that the boy had yet to reach his full potential and the fact that he had no control over this; it made dealing with it easier. He had to wonder, what Aizen would do, if he survived past this winters war, against a fully awakened Hitsugaya-taichou.

Taking a quick shunpo Kurotsuchi-taichou made his way behind the white haired captain and injected him with a needle before he was forced away by the wild reitsu or risk being frozen. Slowly the drug began to take effect as Hitsugaya was forcibly calmed down and his consciousness began to be drained from him, he tried to fight the effect that the drug had on him but that only made its hold stronger. And he cursed in his mind that his forgiveness was not going to be given as easily as many would think, the Soutaichou had betrayed his trust and nothing he could do that would ever allow him to earn it back. Hyourinmaru was going to be taken fro him and he couldn't help a pained whimper passing his lips as he felt the tsuka being pried from his fingers. It hurt and he could feel the dragon roaring in his mind and slowly but surely he fell into unconciousness.

"Kuchiki-taichou, if you would be so willing to help me with Hitsugaya-kun, we will be heading to your family home." Said the Soutaichou as he held Hyourinmaru and began walking away from the wreckage. Slowly as Kuchiki-taichou picked up the small captain and made his way to follow the general, ignoring the questioning glance tossed his way by the other captains as well as his own growing confusion.

* * *

Arriving at his home, the clan leader followed the general into the sealing chamber, a room made specifically to be used for the sealing of powerful beings. The room was covered in binding and sealing kidou that would effect the one that was put in the very center of the first kidou circle. Kuchiki-taichou had allowed the soutaichou to use this room and looking at the floor and he knew binding seals that were going to be put on the young captain that still lay in his arms, he wondered what the young boy had done to deserve something like this. The seals that wound circle after circle were complicated and more archaic than the ones used currently but the meaning, though not exactly translated, was easy enough to comprehend; his reitsu and Zanpaktou would be bound and sealed away. It was a very cruel fate, death would be better for any captain that was put in this sort of position. A painful fate to any shinigami, even more so to one who had reached bankai seeing as that required a closer bond to the Zanpaktou. Kuchiki-taichou knew that this was going to be very painful and was relieved that the boy would be unconcious for the proceedure. 

"The ink used for the characters contain some of Hitsugaya's blood, the chamber is ready to be used. Please Kuchiki-taichou, place him in the center of the circle." Indicated the general waving his hand towards the center of the hundreds of seals, where his Zanpaktou lay waiting.

Slowly the captain of the 6th division placed the boy down gently, getting up her heard the pained whimper and the whisper of 'Hyourinmaru' as though the boy knew what was to happen. He felt a flash of pity and hoped that the would pull through and survive long enough to get his Zanpaktou back. His thought lingered on his on Zanpaktou and he knew that if he was put in a situation like this, he would have fought as well, without his Zanpaktou he would lose much of his reason to keep living. Walking to the Soutaichou's side they activated the seals and he mentally applogized for taking part in this ritual. The seals beagn to dance and move around as they slowly settled on his skin, seals that were probably burning and bringing the unconscious captain much pain, even though the drug probably nullified most of the effects.

"I am deeply sorry Toushiro-kun." Whispered the general as he watched the young boy writhe and whimper from the pain of being sealed away from half his soul and most of his reitsu.

Kuchiki-taichou glanced at the profile of the general and he knew automatically that there was so much more to this than a simple answer of betrayal or disobedience. And if the regret present on the generals face was any indication, he had been just as reluctant as the white haired tensai to do something of this nature. He would not ask anything because he knew that all would be explained when Hitsugaya was conscious again. Slowly the seals in the room were being drained away as they took on their duty to lock away Hitsugaya and soon the chamber was quiet. And on his arm was Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou with Hyourinmaru coiling around it. The chains that held down both sword and dragon should the true meaning of the seals, and the seal for chained was stamped to the middle of the tattoo. The chains that held down the dragon and sword, were in actuality were the seals that were written on the floor if one was to look close enough, the tattoo was the length of his arm stretching from his shoulder to his wrist. Making the tattoo hard to miss. Kuchiki-taichou looked to his side to find the general gone and then looked at the Young boy on the floor, making his way to the boy he picked him up and took him to one of the many rooms in the house of Kuchiki.

* * *

The sun shinning on his eyelids was what woke him up, but he dreaded opening his eyes because then he knew that it would be real. That Hyourinmaru would have been sealed away. If he was honest with himself, he knew that it was true, the emptiness that resided where Hyourinmaru was occupied was proof enough of the sealing. Opening his eyes, he immediately took notice that he was not in his division barracks but someplace of higher quality. He ignored it for now, as he looked at his neatly folded Shinigami clothes and captains cloak . Running his hand over the symbol of his division, he wondered if he would still be captain or if Matsumoto would take over in his stead. He would think about it later though, it was still painful when he got no respond whenever he cried Hyourinmaru's name. Seeing another set of clothes lying by those of his Shinigami clothes, he opted to wear those during the time in which he was unsure of his rank and standing in Seireitei. Taking a shower, he noticed the tattoo that adorned his arm and ran a finger over the dragon, and wondered if he would ever soar in the skies again. Stepping out of the shower he made his way to the clothes he was to wear . As he put the clothes on he noticed the high quality of the fabric and the cut and he could tell that it was a very expensive piece of clothing. Even though the hakama and yukata were nice enough, white with a a variety of blue snowflakes, he was most grateful for the long sleeves that fell past his fingertips but more importantly, it covered the tattoo marring his skin, that showed his failure to protect his other half of his soul. Walking back into the room that he had slept in, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing by the window, at least he knew what was going on now and where he was. 

"I assumed that you would prefer not wearing your captains cloak for the time being. I am glad that you find the clothes fitting for you" He said as he gazed out the window.

"I thank you for your consideration Kuchiki-taichou." Hitsugaya said as he gave a small bow to the other captain, ignoring the mocking emptyness in his mind and the still dreamscape that usually had some activity going on, whether a storm or breeze, indicating the dragons presense.

"I am afraid that I must ask you to accompany me to the Captains meeting." The 6th division captain said as he turned to face his white haired guest. The older captain looked for any signs of outward pain but was mildly impressed at how the younger boy was able to keep his face deviod of most emotions. But he could see the pain and the agony reflected in cerulean depths as the young boy took in what was said. He could see the rising anger that slowly ebbed away and a defeated look momentairly overtook his features.

"Of course, lead the way Kuchiki-taichou." Hitsugaya said as he followed the clan leader out of the room. Glancing back he thought it better to bring his shinigami clothes as well. Clenching the clothes in a deathly grip, he followed Kuchiki-taichou out of the manor and towards Seireitei. Towards the man that locked away the most precious thing in his life. He knew that the resentment he was feeling was justified but he couldn't help but feel slightly childish. He was a captain and his duty came to Soul Society and Seireitei before it came to himself. But, oh god, how it hurt not to feel Hyourinmaru there. He could feel a prickling of tears and blinked them back, he had a duty to Hyourinmaru to stay strong, to not let this effect him outwardly. But closing his eyes, he cursed his emotions and the pain that clouded much of his thoughts. Anger also came forth the closer they got to the Meeting room and he privately wished that he had a little more time to absorb this, to get use to half hiself not being present, if he had that time, he knew he wouldn't be over the pain, no amount of time could prepare him of that, but at least then he would have been able to keep his emotions in check. Opening his eyes, Hitsugaya took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders and chin; he did have a dragons pride after all, he thought to himself with a bitter smirk.

They arrived in the meeting room before the other captains had shown up, but Yamamoto-soutaichou sat at the head of the table and Hitsugaya couldn't help but bristle as he saw the old man, he clutched his fist and he could feel the blood dripping from where his fingernails had pierced the skin. This was the man that had taken Hyourinmaru from him. The hand that was applying a pressure to his back had him snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder at the older man who showed no indication of doing anything but the steady pressure on his back proved to him otherwise. Taking a deep breath he looked away from the head of the table and seated himself in the chair furthest from the head of the table, he would keep control if it killed him. As Kuchiki-taichou headed towards his normal seat, he gave Hitsugaya a handkerchief , who took it gratefully and wrapped it around his hand. Slowly the other captains came into the room taking a seat and giving a curious glance at the old dressed Hitsugaya-taichou and his pressence still there at a Captains meeting.

"Well, at least these clothes bring out your great colouring. Your eyes have never looked prettier nor your hair more like snow." Was Kyouraku-taichou's greeting, it allowed for the tension to dissipate as the other captains gave him an annoyed look, the man, of course, took no notice of this as he bent down to look at the prodigy more closely and raking his eyes over the boys form taking in the new style of clothing he wore for the time being. The action brought a slight dusting of pink to the white haired captain cheeks and he wished that the man had more control. Or that his vice-captain was there to stop him.

" Please Kyouraku-taichou, I would prefer if you stayed out of my personal space, you may just find a vital body part essential to life, missing." Glowered the young captain, as he glared at the man that was a little too close for comfort, he inched back in his chair to make up for the invasion of space but the action only invited the taller man to lean in closer.

"Awww, Jyuu-chan, he's blushing!" Said Kyouraku-taichou as he draped an arm around the young taichou's shoulders and rubbed cheeks with the young captain, who was a bright red and trying to get free of the mans clutch, which for the current moment was proving futile.

"Shinsui! Let him go! Can't you see that your embarrassing him!" Ukitake-taichou spoke out as he grabbed the back of his friends cloak and pulled him off the boy while smiling applogetically at the boy in front of him.

"Ah! But Jyuu-chan he looks so pretty today I couldn't help but tease him for looking so beautiful." Whined the older man as he reached for the youngest captain once again.

"Pedophile."Muttered the other captain and drug him away to his seat. Hitsugaya thanked the other man for interfering, he needed to wash his face as soon as he was out of here. He could tell that his face was still dusted pink after that embarrassing encounter. But he had to thank the man as well. Aside from being annoying, he had also dropped much of the tension and had calmed him enough to deal with the current meeting well enough. He knew that the man was more sly than he appeared to be, the calming effect was prbably exactly what he was aiming for; Hitsugaya wondered if he should buy the man some sake to thank him. Then he thought about how the man clung to him, and thought it was reward enough that he had yet to inflict damage the wild captain's person.

"Now that we are all present, I have very important news to tell you of concerning the events of a few days prior." No one mistook what event he was talking of and Hitsugaya tried to not concentrate on the presence missing from his mind, and instead focused on his breathing. He knew that the man was going to discuss what had happened but the caullous mention of the dragons name and that of the Book's disappearance still grated on his nerves.

"As you all know, Soul Society watches over many things, such as the King's Key, but there is another artifact that we watch over that has just as much importance. It is known as the Book of the Damned, and I hope that you are all aware of it. This book was recently stolen from the vault in my chambers. Stolen in such a way that there was no evidence of it being stolen, in a way that we know it was done without anyone stepping on to the lands of Seireitei. We all know that this book has the power to open the Gates of Hell, and can release the Court of Beasts. Though the only way to release the portion of the Book that instructs one in the ways that you can open the Gates to your will and how to summon the Court of Beasts, is through the willing blood sacrifice of an awakened Guardian of Heaven, that being our Hitsugaya-taichou. Since the Book can be stolen so simply, we must assume that they can do the same for summoning a living being. It was not a risk I was willing to take, th only way a summon can work is by locking on to a persons reitsu, also the only way to locate anyone, so to avoid detection I did what needed to be done." Stated the General as he looked out at his subordinates,who were slowly beginning to understand what the man was implying but too shocked to actually believe that he would do something so ruthless and cold to one of his own.

"Could you clarify what you did?" Asked Kyouraku-taichou as he looked out from under his straw hat, he needed confirmation, they all did, beofre they accused him of something, but they knew that their hope that the bind was not true was only a hope. They could tell in the way that the man sat still and rigid, in the lines of his face, or just one glance at the desolate expression on Hitsugaya-taichou's face.

"The battle yesterday was the result of Hitsugaya-taichou not approving of having his Zanpktou and reitsu sealed." Stated Yamamoto-soutaichou confirming their beliefs and causing a variety of expressions to appear on the faces of the captains. But one thing was clear, they were all indignant and angry on the behalf of the small captain. Such a thing was only to happen to those that commited the worst of crimes.

"You sealed off his Zanpaktou?!!!" Exclaimed Ukitake as he stood up out of his seat and he was not the only one, Soi Fong had also stood up. Though the woman stuck to the rules like no other, she had to admit that this was wrong. She was in chrage of handing out punishents to those that broke the rules of Seireitei or the Centeral 46, but to do something like this was completely out of line! It was a punishment, one the most severe, and he had handed it out as a percaution against a possiblity! It went against her squad and the rules of the Centeral 46, seeing as their permission was required.

"That's not- How-What gives you the idea that you could do that?! Its not fair!! He did nothing of the sort to require such a severe.. . action on your part! I can't rightfully agree to this punishment, sir." Stated the woman looking hairred.

"Jyuu-chan, Soi Fong-taichou, calm down. I can't say that I agree with this either Yama-jiji, but I can understand the options that were available." Sighed Kyouraku as he kept a hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

"You can't be serious Shinsui!" Exclaimed Ukitake as he turned to look at his friend.

"I never said that I approved, but if they were to get their hands on Hitsugaya-kun, they could release the Court of Beasts, I know as well as you, that Aizen is a major threat to Soul Society but the Court. . . The Court is something of nightmares, Aizen would be like a mouse compared to a lion if the Court were to be revived. Soul Society barely survived the last time they were revived and even then we were only able to send them back." Stated the for once somber captain.

"I want all captains to place Hitsugaya-taichou as top priority. There is no way that we can lose him. I will brook no arguements. Abandon a fight, do what you must to keep him safe. I will not lose Soul Society to the Beast Lords. Zaraki-taichou, watch over him if there is any sign of battle. I will not have Hitsugaya-taichou be at a risk like that." The old man looked at the wild taichou of the 11h division, and most of the room wondered what the soutaichou was thinking asking for such a thing form the bloodlusting captain. But maybe the man was as slow witted as he looked because he nodded in response and gave a menacing grin, he was upset at his lack of battle in the future, but he knew that the old man wasn't someone you argued with. But he was going to get th ekid captain to fight with him after he came to his full power in a year. The boy would owe him that much, and thinking back to the power he felt, he couldn't help but anticipate the battle that was to come.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you may command your squad from here, but you are to stay away from any combative situations." Yamamoto-soutaichou and everyone that that was the implicit dismissal and took their leave. Slowly the captains began to leave the room some more irritated than others of course but they would eventually calm down.

"Hitsugaya taichou, are you well?" Asked Unohana, knowing that most sealing ceremonies were painful and being a healer she was naturally concerned. She knew that he would not answer truthfully but she understood that he may not want to have any contact with anyone as he adjusted to the loss of his Zanpaktou. She obsereved the boy, how he walked and carried himself. She could tell that it was painful for him to be here, without Hyourinmaru but he was handling himself well. She knew that he would be reluctant to tell anyone of how was dealing but she had to ask. He carried himself much in the same way before, but she could sense a lingering pain and saddness that wasn't shown in his over all person. She had to comend the boy, he was strong to be able to face the man that did that to him and not explode. She knew that the young captain would put forth his prickly and icy exterior once again but she wondered if he would be able to keep it up for long. She wondered if he would break and if they would see it coming, if he would survive, if he would live with the despair long enough to be reunited with his sword again. She knew that many a man would not make it through such a trail. But then she saw his eyes, and knew that he would surpass their expectations again and live through this, through th epain, sadness and despair, she sensed the longing and determination; he would be reunited with Hyourinmaru no matter the cost and no matter the method. He would wait if he had to, because the dragon had taught him chilled paitence. He was strong, this boy.

"Yes, any injuries that I may have received were already taken care of before I awoke. I appreciate your concern though." Said the younger taichou as turned to the healer. Giving a small nod of acknowledgment he walked away towards his own division, his shinigami clothes clutched tightly under one arm.

He may not be able to take action the same as before but he was still a captain, and that meant he responsibilities to squad, and Zanpaktou or no he still had to do them.

* * *

He smiled. And it was a smile that sent shivers down all those that saw it, because they knew that nothing good would result from it. After all those with great power who rule with an iron fist were known to be quiet fearsome when they smiled. It had taken many cursebreakers and translators before they could decipher what was written in the text. In the directions for summoning the Court of Beasts, and he found one thing to be missing. But now his trackers had found a ritual spell that would bring forth the Guardian, who , while not awoken, was needed later. This spell was to take a great deal of magical energy and effort and it was to their benefit that Halloween was to be arriving very soon. A night in which dark magic was at its peak, and the summoning ritual was considered to be dark. The augmentation was well received and now they were ready to summon the guardian when the night arose. He would have ultimate power yet and no boy or old man would stop him. The Court was a myth in the magical world, but he knew that their was a text that instructed the summonig of such a thing and low and behold, he had th ebook in his hands. It had taken many trials and a few more. . . disposeable lives but they had gotten it. Now all they required was the guardian. 

Quietly Voldemort thought that Albus Dumbledore was in for a lot of trouble once the summon was successful.

* * *

Chistuki-Hime: Drop me a review and tell me what you think, If you like, then I'll continue but if not, well every author has their flop idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chitsuki-hime: **Well, I'll be. I never really thought that this would get reviews seeing as there's barely any crossovers of these two. Seeing as I am a busy full time student with academic obligations it took me a while to get this out so I'm sorry about that. I am hoping that I can at _least _get 1 chapter out a month. Er, I don't have a beta reader so my spelling grammar and whatnot really suck, and seeing as I am typing this up on notepad I doubt its going to get any better, so I'm sorry about that too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, this animation is the propriety of Tite Kubo, as well as rights to Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, and Viz Media.

* * *

It was different trying to get around Soul Society when he couldn't use reitsu was a lot more difficult than he remembered it being. He couldn't use shunpo and he couldn't use reitsu to speed his movement, it was a lot more troublesome to travel between divisions, especially after meetings, the First and the Tenth weren't exactly neighbours. It had been over a month since his sealing and the empty place belonging to Hyourinmaru was only become more prominent as days went by. He would catch himself trying to reach for Hyourinmaru's presence, but would only getting an answering silence. It was in moments where the Dragon would offer a silent support or a response that he was missed most. He had accepted it, that he would not be seeing the dragon for a while yet. The time that had passed did not lessen his resentment of the soutaichou. Hitsugaya-taichou still found it difficult to even look at the man with anger or pain bubbling beneath the surface, and so had taken to avoiding the man in which ever situation he could afford to. But it didn't help that the other captains of the Gotei 13 seemed to forget that, even though he lost Hyourinmaru, he was still a captain. The patronizing feeling that he got sometimes, or the looks of pity; it was all he could do to stop himself from pulling his hair out at the sheer stupidity of these people. He wasn't a helpless child, but they way that they treaded cautiously around him, as though he was made of glass and would break at the slightest touch or harsh word, it was aggravating at the least.

He was walking away from the First Division after checking with the General and Kuchiki-taichou to see if the seals were holding out. It was something they had him do to make sure that nothing was happening to the wards either by Hitsugaya or the mystery assailants doing; they were going to let they power be easier to access for anyone. It had taken Hitsugaya awhile to calm down the urge to maim the soutaichou, but he was still rather irate when in the man company, some sporadic twitching giving away his true emotions through his icy mask. Of course this was also when he found out that regardless of his awakening, he wouldn't be able to access his reitsu. Better yet, if he didn't get the seals off , in a warded area for the safety of others, he would more than likely die from an overload of reitsu that had no way to get out. Mind you, pleasant as being blown up sounded, or blowing up innocents if they weren't careful enough, this information did not endear him anymore to the old man. But loathe as he was to admit it, he understood the reasoning that the General used when sealing his powers, but that didn't mean he forgave the man. The power that he was capable of using and the uses for which he could be cultivated for was frightening if it could be used by the wrong source. Especially if that source also possessed the Book of the Damned. That situation really put a lot of stress on the Gotei 13. They were getting anxious, he knew that, because Aizen would be attack soon on top of an already delicate problem and the final preparations were taking hold. He was walking towards the Soukyou that Kurosaki had destroyed during his visit to Soul Society half a year ago. It was one of the only places he went to meditate now that Hyourinmaru was gone. The stairs though, deterred from the magnificence of the view at the top of the hill. Walking out to the edge of the cliff that over looked the forest surrounding Seireitei, he felt somewhat at peace being able to see most of the ground below him. It may not compare to flying with wings but it kept him sane for the most part. Being without reitsu had sharpened his senses somewhat as he spread his redeveloping senses outward. It had taken much practice but he had learned that whatever little reitsu he was still able to use could be stretched and grown. He had taken to developing the small trickle of reitsu into something formidable, but that project was slow going. He could use it to expand his senses but there wasn't enough energy to do much else.

Not too long ago he had found out that, Kurosaki had bested him in the 'Most Stupid Actions' department when he had went to Heuco Mundo to rescue Orihime. It was surprising that he had done something that seemed suicidal to rescue one of his friends but the fact was that he succeeded even though there had been heavy injuries on the rescue team. The fact that Renji and Rukia had also went against Seireitei orders did not go past him and he had to wonder who had helped them to get there. No one in Soul Society was as stupid or hardheaded as to go against direct orders of falling back, but they had and he was curious as who it was. Kurosaki was something else completely, he was strong and apparently only getting stronger. He wasn't ignorant when it came to things like observing what was going on in the town that he was assigned to, and things had only begun getting confusing when he had sensed Kurosaki's reitsu go wild. He didn't sense it when he had been fighting his own espada but when he reviewed the fight, he knew he felt a chill, and the faint sense he got when Kurosaki's reitsu changed, as though it was being tainted by a hallow. Seeing as he was isolated to stay in Seireitei, he had hit the archives to sedate his curiosity and he had found a hell of an answer. Vizards. Well now that he looked at in retrospect he knew what the boy had been doing during the time where no one could find him. And honestly, it wasn't that hard for him to imagine, especially when one took into account of what the boy did when he first came to Soul Society. He wondered though, how many other people knew of his power, because Vizards weren't well looked upon in Seireitei, and seeing as how no one threw a fit about it, either no one knew or those that did were supporting him. Well, it wasn't like he was going to betray Soul Society; no matter how tough Kurosaki acted, he was loyal when it came down to the necessities, like protecting the people he cared about. If Yamamoto-soutaichou found out of the transgression he would not take well to it, and though Kurosaki was only a substitute he would still get in trouble with the man.

It was a good idea, he supposed, to place bandages around his arm so none other than the Gotei 13 would find out about his predicament. It made him feel weak without his Zanpaktou and access to his reitsu and so he had taken to practicing his swordsmanship and hakuda, a field that definitely needed some work. Even though he had no access to his reitsu, he refused to be a weak helpless _child_ in this situation. He knew that, logically, someone would have to watch over him do to his lack of battle prowess but he didn't want to completely rely on someone else for protection. Dragons always had been proud creatures, and he did not want to be babied. He knew the likeliness of being attacked in Seireitei wasn't great but that did not stop him from preparing for the worst. He knew that something bad was going to happen but he did not know what. The people that had stolen the book had made no move against him, but there was a commotion regarding the frequency of the arrancar attacks. He had a feeling that Aizen was going to do something, maybe he was paranoid but paranoia was better than being dead; a bitter upturn of lips signifying that he knew Hyourinmaru would have laughed at that statement. Lightly he ran a hand over the covered dragon, and sighed to himself.

He was shaken out of his trance when he felt an overwhelming reitsu start to form in the sky and he knew that the arrancar had arrived. There was nothing else that gave off that kind of spirit vibe, and as he looked to the sky he saw a black opening begin to tear itself in the sky. This was probably a diversion to detain many of the forces from reaching Karakura town. Grabbing a hold of the sword that he had taken to bring around with him he head back towards the stairs as fast as he could. He did not need any attention that one of the arrancar may bring him.

* * *

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he knew that many of the arrancar had already begun to attack and kill the Shinigami that they came across and Hitsugaya felt powerless that he could't do anything to help. He knew that rationally, it was best for him to keep unnoticed and it wouldn't help if he got himself killed off. He knew his power was nothing because it was all sealed away, even this new sword that Urahara had apparently modified to fit his needs and had developed for him would help much. His lack of reitsu though, kept him hidden from the attention that the arrancar would have otherwise graced hime with. He began making his way to the 10th compound, where he hoped that he was not in the way and able to help around his division. 

"Ken-chan!!!" He could never mistake that high pitched wail for anyone other than Kusajishi Yachiru of the 11th squad. Running over to where he heard the cry he saw the girl pinned to the ground by Grimmjaw, and he flinched. There was no way that he could take this guy when he had no reitsu to use but Yachiru wasn't getting any help yet, seeing as Zaraki was still battling his own share of arrancar. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for something so stupid that he doubted even Kurosaki would do it, which would undoubtedly place him in the top of 'Most Stupid Actions' category once again. He thanked his lack of reitsu for keeping Grimmjaw unawares to his presence and the sword that Shihouin house had provided him. The blade was made of an independent reitsu that did not rely on his to power. This one was linked to Ukitake and Yourichi, a gift that Ukitake-taichou had thought was prudent to keeping him safe and had given to Urahara to fix. The sword, while being no Zanpaktou or Hyourinmaru was still strong in its own right. It would be able to hold out against another Zanpaktou and while he was not as agile as he was before the sealing he had gotten better being able to use his sparse reitsu with more precision. Taking the blade, Hitsugaya put the blade through the hole where his soul chain had once been attached to and forced the blade upwards in a quick motion. Wounding the arrancar before Grimmjaw jumped away from the vice-captain of the 11th squad.

"Kusajishi, can you stand?" He asked as he kept his gaze on the glaring arrancar, and was glad to see her nod out of the corner of his eye.

"You know as well as I do that I can't hope to beat him, not like this, so I need you to get out of here." He glared at her to stop anything that she would say, if he wanted to survive this confrontation, he would do better without distractions.

"If I die, because I have no doubt that Grimmjaw would kill me, the book won't matter. You have to keep that in mind, worse comes to pass, I have to die. I'll do what i can for the time being, but I need you to get help or something. Go. NOW!" He yelled out as he moved his sword to block that of Grimmjaw's. Yachiru was gone, he was thankful to notice as he was thrown back as he blocked Grimmjaw's sword in a rain of sparks. He thought the small fukutaichou would have gotten far enough by now that she wasn't in danger of being caught up again, it was pleasant to note that she was using her speed for something more than being an annoyance. The landing he received against the wall behind was anything but forgiving as he was pushed to far back.

"Well, if it isn't the kid captain. How are you doing these days?" Asked Grimmjaw as his blade met with Hitsugaya's again, a very cruel grin alighting his face. Hitsugaya knew that if he was to do any damage in this fight he would have to do things he would never usually consider, anything unorthodox would be best in this type of situation where he could not even call forth his shikai . And that was the reasoning he had as he let Grimmjaw's sword over power his own and spinning it out from underneath the arrancars zanpaktou and marking him on his cheek. He got a kick that he knew had bruised, if not broken, his ribs and crashed in to the wall once again.

"You little brat!" Yelled the arrancar as he dug his blade into the captain's shoulder, making him gasp in pain.

"I don't know why you haven't used your Bankai yet, but it'll make killing you that much easier." Whispered the arrancar but was pushed away by Yachiru barreling into him, making Grimmjaw wrench his zanpaktou violently from where it was embedded in the 10th division captain. The small vice-captain made her way to Hitsugaya's side through a cautious glance at the arrancar that was beginning to move again.

"You pink haired bitch!" Yelled Grimmjaw as he turned his sword to them but was once again forced to block as Senbonzakura pushed him away.

"Get him out of here Zaraki." Said the Kuchiki clan leader as he turned to face the arrancar letting Senbonzakura lose and allowing the deadly petals to attack the arrancar that stood before him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I gotta do." Said the violent captain as he picked up the white haired captain with surprising gentleness but giving a longing look towards the battle that was going to take place.

"Careful with Shiro-chan, Ken-chan! He's injured!" Chirped Yachiru from her place on her captain's shoulder.

"I know Yachiru. He saved your life, blah, blah blah." Zaraki said in response as he headed towards the forth division reluctantly avoiding the conflict as he shunpo-ed there.

"Shiro-chan! Are you alright?" Asked Yachiru as she peered at him from Zaraki's shoulder.

"Baka! I told you to stay away! What if you hadn't surprised him and he turned his sword on you?!" Yelled Hitsugaya as he glared at her.

"But he was going to kill you! You saved my life and I save yours, beside we elevenies don't like being in debt." She chirped a large grin splitting her face.

"Debt or not, next time I tell you to stay away I expect that order to be followed." Hitsugaya said in retaliation.

"Ken-chan! Shiro-chan's being a meanie!" Whined Yachiru as she stuck her tongue out at the other captain.

"Yachriu, you-"Zaraki never got to finish his sentence as he was forced to defend against an attack by Ulquiorra. The blow that he had struck forced Zaraki to drop both Hitsugaya and Yachiru as he defended. Hitsugaya grabbed ahold of Yachiru as the were plummeting out of the air, he knew that the young girl would be able to land on her own two feet but, that blow that Ulquiorra had set upon them was aimed at him and not Zaraki. Taking the Shihouin sword from Yachiru's belt, he pulled the sword out in time to meet with Ulquiorra's sword, leaving them open for the cero attack that another arrancar had aimed at them. Turning them in mid air, he pushed the sword out so that it would cleave the incoming attack, but the force of the attack sent them slamming into to the ground. The landing left much to be desired as the impact jarred the injuries he had received earlier and he knew that his ribs and many other bones were broken. Gasping he tried to sit up but noticed the weight on his chest. Pushing the unconscious Yachriu away from him he looked over at the arrancar that was now calmly studying him.

"You didn't release your zanpaktou, why not?" He asked slightly curious. He knew that the boy was trash but he was suppose to be stronger than this. Perhaps he should tell Aizen-sama of this development and allow the man to decide what was going to happen. If a captain were to go against an arrancar of his caliber, then he would at least use his sword to his fullest capabilities instead of this.

Hitsugaya didn't speak, but try as he might, he couldn't stand up and he knew that he was a goner if didn't do anything. That was when Zaraki appeared in front of him, and he was thankful because he knew that whatever willpower he was using to keep himself conscious, wasn't going to last him much longer.

"Watch out for your vice-captain will you?" Muttered Hitsugaya as he sunk to the ground breathless and in pain. As the fight between the two began, he could tell that Zaraki-taichou was loosing his edge, he had no shikai, and no bankai it was expected that he not stand such a great chance against an arrancar of this level. But he also knew that he couldn't do anything, he would only get in the way in a situation like this. And then he noticed it, the air was charged with an energy that made the his hair stand on end, and the ground around him started to glow with a faint energy, if this was a type of reitsu, it was one that had never felt before. He wondered why it felt like it was taking in parts of himself, as if he was being broken apart and then thrown in a hurricane to be assembled however it was seen fit. Belatedly he saw that Zaraki was trying to reach for him, then his world went black.

* * *

Zaraki and Ulquiorra had stopped their fight as soon as they felt the unfamiliar energy invading the surrounding air. The air felt as though it was drawing their energy out and when they looked over at the cause of the disturbance, Zaraki realized that he was in a lot of trouble if the energy swirling around the white haired taichou was any indication. Cursing he ran to grab him from the energy, he placed his hand on the shoulder of the boy but was pulled along with him.

* * *

The ritual was going well, the spell work though complicated was progress and the ruins had been painted from a sacrifice and was glowing a sickly red. The summoning was work and all they had to do was be patient and wait for the guardian to arrive. And without disappointment it did, just not in the way that Voldemort had expected, instead of a single being arriving there were two. One being tall and muscular, this one had a few scars that decorated his body and one going vertically through one side of his face and having his other eye closed with a patch, his hair was up in spikes and had bells attached to the end of them, but the second was only a child. An injured child, the boy had bronze skin and white hair and both wore similar clothes. Voldemort sneered, this put him in a more difficult position, he would have to keep both of them alive until the night of awakening where he would finally find out who was truly the guardian, he put no credence towards what one of them would say. 

"Put them both in the same cell, we will begin our work very soon."

It was sometime later that Hitsugaya finally regained consciousness and noticed that he now sat in a medieval dungeon and that he was shackled and restrained. It didn't help his mood much when he noticed that the chains gave his arms little leeway from their position over his head. He didn't know how long he had been in that position, but judging from the ache in his shoulders, it had to have been a while. After taking in his own condition, one better than he had remembered being, he gave another glance around the room, more so than the cursory one he had given earlier. As he looked he saw that Zaraki Kenpachi was in a similar situation as he was, though the older man was now looking at him.

"Took you a while. They healed you, not too sure what they're going to do to us yet." Was the quick summarization of their situation.

"Healed me?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

A shrug of shoulders was all he got in response. Well, this made the situation slightly more delicate then. If he was healed and, from all appearances, Zaraki as well, then it would mean that they were in for a wild ride. The people who had shackled them like this wouldn't just let them die, meaning that they had a use for them. These people, however they had summoned them here, did not expect 2 people instead of 1 and were deciding to play it cool by keeping both of them alive. He had to wonder though, why is it that Zaraki was there with him, he knew that the man preferred the battlefield but he wasn't going to explain. Despite his obvious weaknesses, Zaraki was still a formidable foe. Now if only he could curb his blood lust a little, then would he be able to tolerate the man more willingly. At least he had a comrade with him, if they needed to get out of here, Zaraki was an asset especially since his spirit powers had been cut off from him.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Asked the small taichou as he realized that these bindings could not keep someone of Zaraki's capabilities trapt, not for long anyway.

"I assume that you are asking him of his continued presence, its because we learned that it was best to keep him bound with no access to whatever power he used before and a little . . . persuasion of a more questionable reasoning." Answered another voice from the shadows.

"We can't have one of you running around ruining our Lord's plan, now can we?" The voice repeated as the figure moved so that the two captains could see him more clearly.

The man had platinum blond hair that swept the back of his robe, he had an aristocratic face with sharp defined features, pale skin and steel grey eyes. He carried himself like a man of much importance, wearing robes of emerald and black velvet. The man looked proper and held an aura of malicious intent.

"Persuasion?" Hitsugaya asked looking at Zaraki with an eyebrow raised. It had been a long time since he had spoken english before, but he was glad that he wasn't too rusty. He had a slight accent when he spoke, but it was to be expected, he noted that he should strengthen his british accent a bit more; it was a little too soft. He could see Zaraki raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of tongue, an action that he saw mirrored on the face of the blond aristocrat.

"It seems as though you have value to the freak." Stated the man, his voice cold and smug.

Hitsugaya mentally flinched, knowing that if Zaraki was able, he would have torn the man to pieces already, though Zaraki may not have understood exactly what was said, he still understood the tone in which the insult was said. Zaraki Kenpachi was anything but tolerable when it came to insults. And from the slight dilation of pupils, Hitsugaya knew that he was angry.

"I suppose he didn't take the threat lightly." Stated Hitsugaya, knowing that, before he was caught, Zaraki must have caused major havoc and done some considerable damage when he was first threatened. Of course he backed down, because, Yamamoto-soutaichou had order that his safety came before anything else, as if he could't defend himself. Then he thought of Hyourinmaru and knew that while it hurt his pride, the soutaichou was right in ordering his protection. He still winced mentally at how long it was taking him to adjust to being without his Zanpaktou and his own power. He couldn't even get out of this weak holding area, and that was depressing.

"Of course their was some damage but nothing to irreversible. We were fortunate to be able to use some of our newer ruins to keep him from accessing his power. After all, we can't just have him leave only to cause us problems at a later date." Stated the man as he twirled a elegant ebony cane before setting it back on the ground.

"Now that both of you are awake, I'll take my leave to inform my Lord, I advise you to comply willing else wise, well, if it comes to that I am sure you will experience the consequences yourself." He said giving the two a mocking bow before turning on his heel and making his way out of the dungeon.

"English?" Asked Zaraki mildly amused, despite the situation.

"Languages are interesting enough to keep me occupied." Muttered the white haired captain as he glared in the general direction of the door that the pale man had passed through.

"So how did they get you under control?" He asked looking at the taller man.

"Magic." He stated disgusted with the word. "Actual stick waving, funny word, wizard like magic."

"Your joking." The 10th division captain deadpanned.

"I wish I was. But those sticks do more than story books say." Said the other captain with a derisive laugh.

The young captain raised an eyebrow at that comment but before he could say anything, the blond man walked back into the room with six or so other hooded figures following in his wake.

"Take them, do not remove the chains. The Master wishes to see them." The last comment was directed to the two captains that were in the prison, the statement was followed with a smile better seen on a shark.

Slowly the door of the room was opened and both were lead out at wand point, two taking each of Hitsugaya's arms and the other four surrounding Zaraki. Somehow, Hitsugaya knew, from the subtle tensing of Zaraki when the wand touched the back of his neck, that it was easier to just follow directions. For the time being anyway.

The room that they were lead into was large and a dark green plush carpet, and was decorated as if for a noble family. Taking in the pricey artifact strewn about the room, that was probably just what this place was. In the middle of the room at the back sat a man in a ebony throne like chair. But the man was more snake then human, from the red slits for eyes, and the stretched skin and flat nose. This man looked no more human than Yamamoto-soutaichou was young.

It was in the eerie way that he watched them that really bugged Hitsugaya, the way that a snake would, he thought, that he noticed the giant coiling body wrapped around the chair. As soon as they were brought in front of the man, did he truly tense. There was something about this man's spirit or something that seemed off and put him on edge. When the man glided closer did he truly understand what was bothering him. His soul, the soul of this man was torn. Not around the edges or in half, but as though multiple times leaving this fragment of a soul that could no longer be considered human. Slowly his skin paled and he knew, he had read, that it was the depraved ritual to rip a soul from its original host body. Granted that it would give a sort of 'immortality' it was not a ritual that should be able to be preformed. It was a ritual that many of the more questionable books that he had read, talked about. He knew that the books that even hinted at this were all banned and confiscated if found. Soul Society had done its best to destroy those books that contained the ritual, a raid that had apparently failed because here was a man that only contained a fragmented soul. The ritual, while being exceedingly painful was also a deprived art that none but the lowest would attempt. He knew if someone who would stoop to this, would be harder to deal with than Aizen in a sense, because this type of person cared for nothing but power. This man was mad, he could feel the piece of soul in this man scream gleefully and brush and claw at his own soul. He could feel what was inside the thing, and it subdued him somewhat, and considering that he had no reitsu, it may have been for the best.

"My two new guests. It is a pleasure to see you so willing to be in my company after your horrific injuries." The man hissed, moving his gazing from one shinigami to the other.

Hitsugaya, realized that even though Zaraki's spirit sense wasn't all that great, he could probably sense what was wrong with the man. He probably realized that this situation required discretion no matter that his instincts were crying for blood, because, Hitsugaya thought with a sneer, the soutaichou, had drilled into the minds of all other captains the importance of acting well in a hostage/kidnap situation. Zaraki may not have liked being leashed like this, but Yamamoto-soutaichou's word was as good as law, and Zaraki would follow it for the time being.

" How are you finding your adjustments? I suppose I should give a reason as to why you are here no?" He asked once again as he looked at his two guests with mocking pleasantness. He wondered though, how exactly the tall man had gotten the power that he had displayed earlier, even he had felt the slight physical manifestation of killing intent before it was smothered. This man had powers that the Book mentioned in its passages, and he had to admit, those powers were something that would be beyond beneficial to his cause. The ability to spill blood as the scarred man had done before they contained him, made the Lord shiver in excitement at the memory. The boy that had arrived with him was also slightly intriguing but less so since he did not display the same powers. The boy had odd colour, that of which he had never seen before, though he was, overall, too pretty, but he knew there was more to this boy than what met the eye. It was too bad that the lunar eclipse would not be happening until next year, and he had no desire to mess this up by his guest having adverse reactions to the veritaserum. Well he would first see if they would be willing to help his cause on their own; if they were against his plans, he always had more. . . . _fun_ ways of getting these two to agree.

"I have brought you here, before me, to offer you an opportunity. An opportunity that will bring you great power, all you have do is ask. In this world, there will never be right or wrong, only power. These mindless idiots that run our world know nothing, not of our heritage nor our goals. We want to see our world set right. To wipe out those that befoul our kind. And all I ask is for you to lend assistance." The mans voice was dark yet alluring at the same and it seemed as though the mans words were a spell that entrapped their senses.

A silent scream, and the harsh whispers of a tattered soul was all it took for them to snap out of it. There was no way they would let this manipulate them.

"If we refuse?" Whispered Hitsugaya glaring defiantly into the mans crimson eyes. He watched the twisted man, the way he was so absorbed in power and attaining a purist world. There was no question as to whether or not this man was crazy but rather how strong he was. A sharp, hissing laugh interrupted his thoughts and he looked at the man again, a faint frown appearing on his face.

"I have other methods from which I can ensure your willing co-operation and seeing as we can't get to an agreement, I'm afraid I will just have to use those methods." The man said as he looked at both shinigami with a false sympathetic look across his face.

"Take them back to the cell, we'll start their sessions bright and early tomorrow morning." And with one last mocking titter of disappointment, the man walked back to his seat and the two shinigami were roughly lead out of the room. A movement from Zaraki caught his eye, and from that hand gesture he knew that Zaraki would spite this man 'til his last breath just to aggravate him. A smirk quirked his lips and he had a feeling that they were going to be in for hell, but that didn't mean that they were going to make it easy for the man that was now watching them with a predatory gleam in his eye. He wondered what exactly this. . . _magic_ was capable of in regards to torture. He stifled a sigh as the were shackled back inside their cell, they would be finding out tomorrow so it was probably best to get as much sleep as they could for the moment.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that he learned exactly what Zaraki meant by 'those sticks do more than storybooks say', and boy did it ever hurt. He couldn't believe that they were able to do things that caused them near unbearable pain but not leave a mark. And even if they did leave a mark, they fixed it in a few minutes ad continued one with their fun. It was hard to keep quiet when it felt like your nerves were being set on fire and set into hypertensive mode where everything felt so much more worse. And the spells that felt like you were being carved by a knife which left no visible marks. Or the feel of skin and muscle being burned off your bones. It was a painful session and he knew that it was going to get so much more worse if they kept at it like this. But Zaraki and he were holding out admirably, seeing as they were trained to withhold such pain and continue fighting when they had worse in battle, they had yet to scream out. It was hard, as Hitsugaya's throbbing and tender lip could attest to. He had taken to biting his lip to ensure that he did not make a sound, Zaraki was holding out really well though, even though his mocking looks towards his aggressors made everything that much more worse. That man was definitely a masochist. The snake-man though, definitely knew the finer points in torture, maximum pain, minimal damage. He knew that they were going to be stuck in there for quite sometime and he wondered if they truly would be able to get out of this alive.It had only been a few days since the sessions started and he was already unimaginably sore, not that they didn't heal his life threating injuries, but the bruises and other small injuries that he had collected in the past few days made for a hard time trying to rest. At least they had food and shackles that allowed for movement, not like they could actually do anything but still. The sessions of 'negotiating' happened at random times, one after another, and hour later or 12 hours later; this type of randomness also took away from the time in which they could be resting. 

Zaraki had honestly lost count of how many days they had spent here. It was hard going through the pain of torture with nothing really to show for besides a higher tolerance for pain. It was slightly amusing to see how fear growing their eyes when he made no indication of feeling pain but instead gave them a smile, the more blood the more scared they became. Meditation always helped him cam down and get the rest he needed for the next session, he wondered though, how the kid was holding up. He seemed fine enough to him, with the way he still scowled but he had noticed that the brat wasn't eating much of the meals that they got. Heaving a sigh, he kept in mind to keep a better eye on the short captain, he did, after all, owe the kid Yachiru's life twice over. He closed his eye again and wondered how the girl was doing. She'd obviously be causing a havoc while being assuring everyone that he was probably fine, and only lost. Then he thought of what the young pink haired fukutaichou would say to him _'You better kick some ugly snake but Ken-chan! And remember to eat all your veggie's! And take care of Shiro-chan!' _He looked over at the young captain and assessed his condition. While there were no threating injuries, he accumulated a lot of smaller ones that he could see littering his body. Aside from the injuries he could see, there were probably more that he couldn't see due to the dirt, grime, and blood that covered him to the point where his hair was even hard to distinguish from.Though he knew that he, himself, probably looked no better.He heard the distant footsteps of tonights 'negotiators' and settle himself down for another round. He had no idea how long they had been there for but it was far too long in his opinion.

Hitsugaya groaned and nearly choked on the vile substance that was being shoved down his throat. Looking up at the man he noticed that the other men were starting to leave and he relaxed a little bit at not having to deal with more than one person.

"Snape, don't use all the good potions on those two!" came a voice from the men that were walking away. Looking up at this 'Snape' man, he could automatically tell that something was different about this man. His personality and aura were different from those around him, and he gave a deceptive feeling that he had felt before. _'Aizen_. . . 'now the question was, who was this man betraying? It wasn't hard to tell if this man was meaning him harm or betrayal, because no one was better an actor than Aizen. The man slipped something unobtrusively into his tattered sleeve and left without a backwards glance. Waiting for a few minutes in case one of these 'Death Eaters' came back, he deemed it safe to read the note. Making sure that there was no hint that he was reading or even looking at anything, he began to read. _'There is a man in the cell next to yours he should know what to do, 'On my Mother's sacrifice' _Looking the note once over he looked at the . . . stick that was tucked in his tattered sleeve and watched as the note burned itself. Muttering explicits to himself he drew Zaraki's attention who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wand. Wizard. We're leaving." He muttered in low Japanese indicating his arm and the bars to his left.

"Now?" Asked the scarred man in slight disbelief.

"Can you shunpo us out of here, the wizard too?" He asked and got a blood lust crazed grin in return. Well now they had a means and a method to escape, all they know had to figure out when would be best. As soon as they got out of here they were going to raise hell for these Death Munchers and their Lord.

* * *

**Chitsuki-hime: **Greetings! I hope that that chapter was okay, slightly shorter than the last but meh. Seeing as I have a 5 day weekend coming up I hope to get another chapter up around then but we'll see what the education system decides to throw at me first, ne? READ and REVIEW! You guys know that's probably what motivates me the most to getting these things out faster! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chitsuki-hime:** I bring greetings and apologizes for the amount of time that I have taken to bringing this to my readers. Apparently some teachers think that we can pull miracles out of our arses when it comes to piling on the work. Well complaints aside this is it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, this animation is the propriety of Tite Kubo, as well as rights to Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, and Viz Media.

* * *

It was a lot harder to plan for an escape when he knew absolutely nothing about their environment. Magic, was the one thing that could make his plans obsolete since he didn't know its capabilities or limitations. He didn't know the lay out of the building they were trapped in, so he couldn't plan an escape route for them to take to get out of the clutch of the Snake Lord. Glancing over at the figure in the cell next to theirs, he couldn't see the person, so he could not conclude on what he would be able to do in the state they were in. Whoever it was that was in the cell had to have been there before them because he did not recall anyone else being brought in. All these unknown factors were making the entire process frustrating. He had already had to postpone any escape ideas for days now, since there was no opportunity to plan. The wizard that was in the other cell had already been taken out and brought back numerous times, for what, he didn't know. He was use to things being very evident, of knowing his environment, be it in the human world or Soul Society, but this place fit into nothing that he knew of either world. As soon as they got out of their, he need to start researching on a way to get out of this place. He knew from the many books in the archives of Seireitei, that opening portals between dimensions could have an adverse affect on the barriers that kept the worlds separate. The most logical explanation that he could think of was that they were now in one of those alternate realities, something that was made possible because of the weakening time/space barriers in certain places. But it was the method in which they were able to bring them here that really bothered him. What if there wasn't a way to get back to Soul Society? That was something that had been bothering him for a while now. What were they suppose to do if that method of travel was no longer available to them? It was aggravating to think that something like that would happen as soon as they got out of their. But that was when his determination kicked in, if there was no documented way to travel between worlds then they could just make one. He knew that doing something like that was going to be insanely difficult, especially if one took into account that he knew nothing of this world, but he was not called a genius for nothing. Besides, Yamamoto-soutaichou was perhaps the only one that knew how to remove these bindings, and he would succeed in getting back to Soul Society for no other reason than to be united with his partner. He looked past his torn and shredded shinigami robes and at the bindings that were still tightly in place.

Telling time in such a place was difficult to say the least, he knew that it had been a lengthy amount of time, but it wasn't easy to discern how long they truly had been in there. There was, after all, other things that tended to distract them from thinking too much, and, oh look, here come such distractions now.

"Well, we would have thought that you would begin listening to us by now, but alas, it seems as though you are steadfast in this. I would have thought that you would begin to change your outlook on things for your friend if not for your own survival." Said the cool mocking tone of the blond aristocrat that he had met when he first awoke, it was Malfoy. The Death Eaters had learned that both their captives were more responsive if it was someone else that was on the receiving end of their punishments and taken to shifting between whom they would discipline. Hitsugaya knew that Zaraki could not wait until he was free, if only for the purpose of wringing that little monsters neck; he wouldn't mind doing that task himself.

"It seems you thought wrong." Was the hoarse reply from Hitsugaya as he glared at the pale man. There was mild snickering following that statement, even though Zaraki did not know what was said, he could hazard a guess from Malfoy's expression and from Hitsugaya's putlent tone.

"Listen to me brat; we have no problems maiming you right now because you show no other worth than keep that maniac in line. I wouldn't challenge the person who is teaching you to respect those with greater power. And currently that is I." Stated Malfoy as he walked into the cell in a mocking fashion. Hitsugaya clenched his fist, but he acknowledged that Malfoy was right because he really couldn't do anything. He had no access to his powers, and he knew that he had no leverage. But it was still rather irritating to have that fact thrown in his face redundantly during his stay here.

"McNair, bring in Weasely, I want to see if their more willing to cooperate if there is someone innocent at risk." Said Malfoy in a light voice.

Hitsugaya had gathered that they were going to get the wizard from the cell next to theirs and he wondered if this 'Weasely' character would be able to help them get out of there. At least now he would be able to assess the person and take into account what would be a liability to them for their escape. He had made sure that when he had gotten the wand to hide it somewhere that the 'Death Eaters' would not notice it, so far none had. He heard the door opening more to let in the newer occupants and Hitsugaya was slightly surprised. The man that was roughly thrown to the ground in front of him looked to be okay if not grimy and bruised, but there were no outstanding injuries. But the man was fairly young, he expected it to be someone the age of Malfoy, and he also rather looked to be in a healthy state of mind. Hitsugaya had to give the man credit for not breaking under torture because if he had truly been here longer than them, it had to have had some sort of effect on him.

"A kid?" Muttered Zaraki looking at the ruby haired man that had been dumped on the ground.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the man that had translated the summoning ritual that had brought you here, as well as the ruins on those lovely shackles of yours." Malfoy said with a slight sneer as he looked down at the man that lay at his feet.

"A kid? You've been torturing a kid?! I knew you were bastard but this- this is disgusting!" Spat the individual on the floor as he began to get up. It seemed that it had incensed him when he had seen someone of Hitsugaya's apparent age being held here.

"Shut up you worthless blood traitor. I do not need the comments of peasants that are beneath me." Hissed Malfoy as he planted his cane on the hand of the long haired man on the ground.

"Tell me Malfoy, do you feel proud torturing a child? Or is it the fact that he"- the redhead indicated at Zaraki, "is chained and unable to access his powers that you are able to mock them?" Smirked the man as he fisted his had and abruptly stood. It seemed as though the man also had a fairly large problem with the blond man standing in front of him.

"Peasants, such as yourself, should know where they stand in society. At my feet grovelling. _Crucio_!" Malfoy said point his wand at the wizard that was insulting him.

It was quiet for a few seconds, as the man twitched on the ground, before he let forth a scream of pain. Hitsugaya tensed in his chains as he recalled the pain that curse brought on. He could hear Zaraki struggling against his chains as well.

"Coward! Be a man and face him on even grounds! You dishonourable little ferret!" Growled Zaraki. Hitsugaya knew that while the man loved bloodshed, he was fairly honourable; he did not like facing another on uneven grounds, to him it made the victory less fulfilling. And Zaraki was never one to resort to torture or drawing a battle out. If he was stronger he would finish it quickly, doing so was disrespecting your opponent, not to mention cowardly and slightly sadistic and cruel. He had gained his captain position by defeating the former leader of the division in a duel; he had been stronger than had, therefore, won the fight. But it was sights like this that really set him off; the sight of someone hurting another that could not defend themselves.

"Do you not like my show, I think its rather entertaining." Smirked the Malfoy patriarch as looked at the reactions of his audience.

"He says that you're a 'coward' and that you're a 'dishonourable little ferret', and that he will 'paint himself with your blood' though he does contradicts that by saying you blood is 'filthy'" Said Hitsugaya smirking, although he did give a faint twitch of his nose as a sign of repulsion when Zaraki started talking of how he would kill the pale man.

"What did you say?" Growled Malfoy as he turned to look at Hitsugaya in a menacing fashion, resulting in 'Weasely' being freed from the curse due to the lapse in concentration.

"He says that he is terrified." Smirked Hitsugaya as Malfoy turned enraged eyes to Zaraki.

Hitsugaya looked over at the wizard that was on the ground regaining his breath and trembling slightly. He wondered if he would be alright and whether this would impact their decision to leave. They needed to get out of there and if this man, this wizard, was hurt it would probably diminish their chances of getting to safety without being on the run for ages. He did not know exactly how and what their trackers were capable of and thereby, didn't even know if they would be able to stay out of their grasp for any amount of time.

"Grab the boy and lets go. The Lord awaits us." Hissed Malfoy as he spat in the direction of Zaraki.

Hitsugaya froze. Somehow this situation did not appeal to him in the least and he could feel dread winding inside him as he was unchained and put into magical bonds instead. He knew that whatever that was going to happen would not be in his favour, but as he looked at his situation analytically, he would at least get to see some of the lay out of the building. He hoped that he would be able to make it back well enough to remember the route that they were to take. He looked over his shoulder at Zaraki and the wizard that were now locked together and hoped that they were able to plan something because as soon as he came back they were leaving.

* * *

He was lead up the stairs and through a few dark hallways before they came to the main entrance where there was a giant staircase leading to the next level. Looking back at the door and the direction he came from, he committed the route to memory. Though the house seemed elegant with its white and black marble floors and ebony walls with dark green carpet, he could only feel nervousness as they approached the man with the torn soul. Hitsugaya with held a shudder at the encompassing horror, cold, and numbness that made the aura of the man. He knew that he was being brought up to the 'Dark Lord' because he was a bargaining chip that would help persuade Zaraki to join the man. They saw him as a child, a young one at that. He knew that they didn't see any value in him because there was nothing showing that indicated that he was as strong, if not stronger, than Zaraki. But they did know for a fact that Zaraki had amazing power and that the man could be swayed by Hitsugaya because it appeared as though he had an influence on the tall man. He was kept alive for that reason and Zaraki was getting the brunt of most of their assaults. Now, soon the Death Eaters had changed their approach and instead tried to recruit Hitsugaya willingly first because that may make Zaraki join as well. It seemed as though the Death Eaters were slightly afraid of Zaraki even while he was chained. He knew that he held little value as an individual to these people, but he also knew that if they didn't get out of here that they would begin discovering things about the true Guardian. He needed to prepare himself to whatever tactics that the Dark Lord was going to employ, because many of the spells used for torture must have already been used on him. He was brought out of his thoughts as they entered a room and he was lead to the far wall. Malfoy put his family ring against a panel on the wall and slowly it opened leading to another staircase that lead downwards.

The first thing that Hitsugaya noticed was the metallic tang of blood that wafted throughout the staircase. And then he began hearing other sounds, sounds he knew were caused by torture and pain and he nearly gagged on the smell and the feeling of fear that the air was rich with. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he nearly wretched as he took in the sight of everything. He could see a man being flayed with knives as he screamed. There were a few Iron Maidens against the wall in different states of closure with people inside being impaled by spikes, and their blood being collected in basin. There were many other methods of torture being used throughout the room and Hitsugaya knew that the blood was going to be used in conjunction with the Book. The crueller the method for extracting blood and sacrifices, the more potent they were with emotions and therefore increasing the magical energy input for the rituals. It was still disgusting. Hitsugaya froze in horror as he looked over at an iron cage that held young children. The kids looked to be between the ages of newborns to 10 year olds and there were more than 15 in there. Hitsugaya morbidly wondered what was going to happen to them, because if they were kept locked up in here thy must some sort of purpose.

"I see you have made it, my child. And that you are interested in my newest incentive. Precious aren't they?" Voldemort said as he slid over to stand beside the white haired captain. The man was still repulsive, the way that he looked like a snake, with his skin stretched over his features. It bothered Hitsugaya that he was forced to stand beside the man, to be in his presence because his spirit sense was recoiling in disgust and felt the torn spirit scream and tear at whatever was left of its reitsu. He knew that those things were powerful because they were a pure form of one emotion, that usually being hate, which made them grow as that emotion took over the being. It wasn't as though they could kill him either, after all the man had split his soul into multiple pieces. It was going to be difficult to destroy the artifacts that contained the soul as well because it leached at a person's reitsu and energy. It still made him tick that this monster thought that they would bend to his whims, they had a war and a world to get back to and if the Court was what this man wanted to release, he and all of Soul Society would do everything they could to stop that from happening.

"Nothing will happen to them as long as you and your friend agree to our terms." Hissed the sibilant voice as it took on a more threatening manor.

"N-no. I can't." Whispered Hitsugaya cringing as he looked at the faces filled with fear. He could not believe what it was that the man was making him choose between. And to say that he wouldn't listen, that he would leave the fate of the children in the hands of Voldemort, it was perhaps the single most difficult thing he had to do. He could accept that Hyourinmaru was gone, that Hinamori had broke whatever friendship between them when she asked for him to save the life of the man that nearly killed her, that nearly destroyed Soul Society; but having the deaths of innocent children on his hands was not something he wanted to deal with. The other problems were something that he had very little control over, but if these children died he knew that he would blame himself for their deaths, because ultimately, he had the ability to have stopped it, but the consequences were something that he did not want to bring. He knew that sacrifices had to be made, every captain of the Gotei 13 knew that fact so well, he had accepted it but that didn't make any of this easier.

"Ah well, I thought you would say that at first." Said Voldemort as he silently directed one of his followers to bring a child out from the cage. The child was a young girl, 4 maybe 5, years of age; she dropped the white teddy bear that she was carrying as she was roughly pushed in front of the Dark Lord. She had tawny hair and glassy hazel eyes, her face was tear streaked and Hitsugaya could see just how terrified she truly was.

"What are you going to do with her?!" He yelled as he struggled to get free of his bonds and his captors to go to the little girl. He couldn't look at her like this, he was suppose to have understood, but damnit! Things like this weren't suppose to happen! And he realized that he was afraid for her.

"Why, I'm offering you some incentive." Answered the man gleefully, and began incantation in an ancient tongue, and suddenly the girl was covered in a black flame and she began screaming. Hitsugaya renewed his efforts as he tried to get to the girl. Growling, his eyes misted with enraged tears, it wasn't fair! The girl had nothing to do with this! It was suppose to be him at the receiving end of this, not some toddler!

"Mama!" The little girl cried before her vice faded, and many minutes later there was nothing but a pile of ash where the girl stood. The stench of burning flesh still filled the air, and the ashes still let off a faint smoke as the fire burned itself out.

"Release his bonds." And Hitsugaya was able to move his body freely; slowly he picked up the teddy bear that the girl had just dropped. Clutching it in his hand, he hated himself more than anything at that moment; hated his weakness and inability to do anything, and he cursed his fate and wished that he had Hyourinmaru with him at the moment. How badly he wanted to give in to the maniac's demands but he knew that logically it would be worse if that were to happen. The Court of Beasts would not stop once they were released, at least this man was still mortal no matter how many of his soul-hosts they would have to destroy. Quietly he regained himself, and set a wall of ice between his heart and mind glanced back to where the children were. He knew that Hyourinmaru would tell him to be calm, to be cold and frozen like ice so that nothing could effect him. This was the type of barrier that one used before they stepped onto the battlefield, it was something that warriors used so that they would not go insane with all that they witnessed in a war; he was bitter that he had to use it in this type of situation. But he was ice now, and nothing the could do could change that. He would not fall, he would not falter; but he swore that he would kill this man himself.

"Well child, shall I give you more of an incentive?" Hissed the voice in a seductive tone as a hand ghosted over his face. Hitsugaya snapped to attention and pulled himself away from the man and glared.

"No way in hell I'm joining you. No way." He whispered hateful clutching the bear with a tighter grip.

"Very well. There are some spells I have learned from the Book, which I have yet to use." Voldemort laughed.

Hitsugaya steeled his heart as much as he could as he was to go through a torture like no other.

* * *

Zaraki glared at the staircase that those lunatics had just lead the brat through. He knew that his sense of direction was horrible, and that his reitsu sense could be improved, but he still trusted his instincts when they said that this was bad. Bad or not, he knew that now would probably be the best time to give the . . . wizard the . . . stick and see what he was capable of in this state. He wondered idily as he reached for the wand, if the wizard could understand Japanese. Locating the stick he threw it at the wizard and watched with mild amusement as the man fumbled with it for a moment.

"You can do magic?" The redhead asked as he looked at the bizarre man in front of him.

"I don't speak English." Zaraki deadpanned as he looked at the young man blankly. Well maybe it was a little too much to hope for, having this man understand Japanese.

"What? Wait let me cast a translating charm." The wizard said as he waved the wand and spoke, what seemed to Zaraki, more gibberish.

"There, that's better." Said the wizard with a smirk.

"I can understand you." Zaraki said as he looked at the wand with distaste.

"Err. . . Yes. I'm Bill by the way, Bill Weasely." Said the redhead with a grin as he looked at the intimidating man in front of him. Bill could see from the spiky hair and muscular build that this man was tall. Extremely so. He also noticed that he wore odd clothing that reminded him of the samurai of Japan. The man seemed to be okay condition over all; or at least that the injuries that he had acquired did not bother him. Bill honestly felt intimidated in front of this man, maybe it was the way he looked or maybe it was the restrained power that he could feel around the man. Either way, Bill knew that if this person was truly against Voldemort, then he would be a great asset to the Order.

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Listen kid, can you get these off of me. Not now, I just need to know if you can." Zaraki said as he moved his hands around and bring the shackles to attention. Bill grabbed Zaraki's hand to get a better look at the chains, but nearly jumped away at the slight growl.

"Just looking mate." He muttered as he cast a _Lumos_ to look at it better. Aside from Zaraki's hand being calloused, huge and somehow intimidating, he focused on the ruins. Furrowing his brow he let go of the hand.

"Yeah, I can get them off; it'll take a while though. Those ruins are easier to cancel out if you have another set of ruins counteracting it from a point of contact. I can't engrave more into the chains, and I can't really engrave them in you now can I? With the incantations it'll take an hour, 3 tops depending on how well they react." Bill muttered as he crossed his arms. He had only made the preliminary ruins for the chains, but apparently the Death Eaters had expanded on that and made it a lot more complex. It was going to be awkward to get them off, but he would do it. If these people could get them out of here then he would do it joyously.

"Damn. Well as soon as the brat gets back, we'll start on getting out of here. You're coming along." Said Zaraki as he leaned back against the wall.

"It's not that easy. This place is brimming with Death Eaters, even if we do get outside, we'll still have to pass the anti-appration and anti-portkey wards." Muttered Bill as he stowed the wand away. He looked away as he thought of the kid that he had seen in here earlier. He didn't know what it was about the kid, but he respected him and was worried about was happening. He knew that it was stupid to respect some child but at the same time he knew that it should be like that. Maybe it was the way that the kid carried himself, and the way that he dealt with the Death Eaters; but Bill knew that there was more to it. But he was a kid! Bill knew that he had to have been important for them to keep him here but it was so strange to see that a child was still sane with what he should have gone through. Bill wondered how old he was. It was hard to see in here because of the wavering torch lights but he had seen enough to say that the boy had pale hair and cat eyes of an unidentified colour. He was short too, 4' something was all that Bill could give him. Bill hoped that he was okay when, if, he came back.

"Don't worry about getting past these 'wards'; we just need a place to get to." Said Zaraki. "There was something I was suppose to say to you about 'On my mother's sacrifice' or there abouts. What's a portkey?" Asked Zaraki, he knew that the man had been contemplating something serious but now was not the best time. There were things that they need to know and to do because he knew that when the white haired brat came back that they would be leaving.

"Object used in magical travel that allows a person to go from one place to another, either activated by time or password. Who told you that?" Asked Bill looking at the taller man, curiosity coming off his tone of voice.

"The brat said it was on some letter that came with the wand a long time ago. Can you make one of these 'portkeys'"? Asked Zaraki in turn.

"I can as soon as we get outside the wards I can, we need an object to spell though. Who gave you the letter?" Asked Bill as he moved to sit beside the man.

"Dunno. Will this work?" Asked Zaraki as he grabbed what was left of his captain's cloak from the ground.

"It'll work fine. When do you think they'll be back?" Asked Bill as he glanced at the stairs again.

"It doesn't matter. We should rest if we're going to get out of here. I plan on raising hell for that snake and his pet ferret." Muttered Zaraki as he began to doze.

Bill sighed and took his attention away from the man and looked at the stairs again. He wondered again how the boy was doing and what he was facing. Voldemort was a daunting individual. Bill was pondering on who would help them when they were in Death Eater headquarters, and then he thought of Snape and sagged against the wall. At least the order knew what was going on. If these people could actually get them out of here, he would worship them. He stopped in thought, where the hell was the portkey suppose to take them? He couldn't use Grimmauld Place, seeing as the fedilus charm was over it. He supposed he could take them to the small house that Charlie and he purchased in one of the more isolated parts of Scotland. It would have to do until he could get them all to Grimmauld Place to get attention to whatever was needed. Bill relaxed a little more now that he knew they had a chance of getting and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The shaking in his hands would not stop. No matter what he did, no matter how tightly the clutched the white bear, they still trembled. 19. There were 19 children dead and the blame was his. He could have stopped them from dying, but Yamamoto-soutaichou was so adamant that it was for the 'Greater Good', but he couldn't see anything positive in light of this event.

"I suppose I'll have to think of another incentive, but for the meanwhile, we shall work on breaking you." Hissed Voldemort as his hands ghosted over Hitsugaya's features once again, electing nothing but a slight flinch and a harsh glare.

"Your eyes are still so defiant. You are a beautiful person, what will make you agree to join me? People will be grovelling at your feet, you'll have all the power that you could want, and you could have whomever you want." Hissed Voldemort as caresses became more evident.

"Rot in hell bastard." Hissed Hitsugaya.

"I will break you boy, I gave you chance, and now I will break you and bend you to my will. You will not defy me any longer. Lucius! Bring him along." Growled Voldemort as he moved through some of the other passages.

"What are you planning to do to me now?" Asked Hitsugaya as the invisible binds replaced themselves and he was pushed through many hallways.

"You are a very beautiful child." Stated Voldemort maliciously.

* * *

It was many hours before Hitsugaya was shoved and chained back in his cell. His abrupt entrance had awoken the two men that already occupied the cell and Malfoy left waving, maliciousness glinting in his eyes as the white teddy bear was left beside Hitsugaya. Slowly he slid down the wall and drew his knees up and buried his face in them. He needed to calm down and they need to get out of there. But good lord! He was so sore that it hurt to breathe. Or maybe he wasn't breathing all that well because he could smell the blood and the sweat. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and swallowed the rising bile. He needed to focus on getting out of here, and then he could breakdown all he wanted, where it wouldn't happen again. Right now he had a priority to get out of here and do his best to get back to Soul Society before something happened with Aizen and his arrancar. He would be okay, he was a dragon, he was the ice and he would survive this. But it was still difficult, those cold, frigid, spider-like hands and the ghost touches, he felt disgusted with himself.

"When will we be able to leave?" Asked Hitsugaya as he forcibly calmed himself down to a bearable point. He needed to accept that it had happened but right now he needed more of a distraction, he needed a little more time before he could face this new problem. And the plan for the escape would distract him well.

"Do your shackles have ruins on them?" Asked Bill looking over at the battered boy in concern. It wasn't his place to question but he had to admit that it was worrying to see the boy enter in such a condition, in such a way, that while outwardly there was no indication of anything being wrong, there was also the complete sense of certainty that there was something wrong.

"No."

"Then 3 hours at the most. I'll get started." Bill said as he looked at Zaraki in question, the man looked as confused as he was though at the lack of response and feeling in the response.

Slowly Bill began to work away at the ruins that were engraved on the chain but he risked a glance every now and then at the boy that was put back in the cell with them. He looked very bruised and sort of empty in a sense. He wondered what happened after he was lead out of the dungeon and to where ever it was that he disappeared to. He wondered what the significance of the bear was, Malfoy had treated it as a mocking gift but with the way the pale haired boy held it, you could tell that it had some sort of importance. Bill turned back to his work, as soon as they got out of here that was when he would begin to worry about injuries and whatnot.

Zaraki, on the other hand, was not so easily dissuaded from the current state of the young captain. As soon as he had entered the cell Zaraki knew that there was something wrong, it was obvious in the way the boy had held himself and how he was so despondent. There was not much that could shake up the prickly captain like this and Zaraki was curious as to what would make him act like this. But curiosity aside, besides the bruises he was fine and as long as he hadn't willing submitted himself to the Dar Lord there was no reason for him to do anything. He may have been a kid but he was also a captain. Zaraki grinned; he was going to have a blast getting out of this place.

In the next hour and twenty minutes that it took Bill to open the shackles, Hitsugaya meditated so that he would be able to think more clearly. After the first half hour it was evident that the meditation was not help in the least. He still held the bear in his hands and he silently apologized to all those kids that he could do nothing for. He knew that the maniac would use the ashes of the bones for some other spell and he sighed as he looked at the bear. The thing was soft, white and very plush. It wore a little light blue Santa hat and light blue scarf with a snowflake on it. It had big eyes, and he could see that why a little girl would like it. He had been lost in thought for sometime, but snapped back to reality when he noticed that Zaraki was no longer chained. Soon Bill was at his side and after another incantation he was freed. Getting up quickly but painfully he looked at Zaraki and nearly groaned at the smile that covered his face.

"Baka, you can't release your reitsu here; we won't be able to stand it either. You can trash the ferret and this place some other time." Hitsugaya said as he walked over to the scarred man with a noticeable limp.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going without some blood spilt." Hissed the man glaring poisonously. He had put up with far too much with little retribution and he was going to get his revenge regardless of what the little captain said. He was understandably angry with all that happened here and there was no way that he was going to leave without thanking them for their hospitality.

"The General said I can't get caught at any risk. I'd rather they not magick us away into a cell while your busy massacring the rest of the household." Spat Hitsugaya as he glared back at the man. This was why they didn't interact in Seireitei, they had too different a view on most things. He also wanted retribution but there were other things they needed to deal with as well, their state of health for one, what this magic was capable of and how they were going to get back. He knew that they couldn't go into a fight without knowing anything about their opponent because that was usually some fatal mistake that resulted in severe injury or death. Neither of which appealed to him. He understood that Zaraki had curbed his blood lust while they were locked in that dungeon but they didn't need some mindless slaughter to deal with at the moment. He clutched the bear tighter in his hand and curbed his own need to slip that wretch's blood.

"Hey, hey! Listen, when we get out of here, Voldemort is going to be mad and he will come after you two. You'll have plenty chances to knock off Malfoy; we need to get out of here now since we don't know when they'll be showing up next. So how was it that you were planning on getting us out of here?" Intervened Bill as looked at the two. He was wondering exactly how it was that they were going to get them out of the manor without running into some sort of resistance.

"Fine. This is how we'll be getting out of here." Zaraki grabbed the back of Hitsugaya's shinigami uniform and put him on his shoulder, ignoring his indignant protest and tucked Bill under his arm. With a smirk the cell door was gone and they were shooting up the stairs and down the halls according to Hitsugaya, by means of shunpo. However Zaraki was doing this allowed for them to bypass most of the Death Eaters because it wasn't as though they could be seen while they were moving at this speed. All that marked their passing was a harsh wind and a trail of power that Zaraki had left as they moved through the halls according to Hitsugaya's instructions. The Death Eaters had realized that they had escaped but were having extreme difficulty getting a shot at them. They had only noticed the missing prisoners when the wards went off saying that someone had broken out of the dungeon, but it had been difficult to locate the escapees because of the speed that they were using to get out of the building. Miraculously, they made it past the wards with little trouble; which was probably due to the fact that no one was able to react fast enough to intercept them. But as they came to a stop so that Bill could prepare the portkey, hexes and curses rained down on them.

"Ah shit!" Hissed Zaraki as he looked over at the wizard.

"What now?" Asked Hitsugaya as he ducked out of the path of a red curse.

"My zanpaktou. I have no idea what the hell those bastards did with it!" Zaraki called back as they dove behind the cover of grave markers that lay near the outskirts of the mansion.

"You have got be joking! How are we suppose to get it?" Growled Hitsugaya.

"Oi! Is this whatever you call, that important?" Shouted Bill in disbelief that they were not trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Zanpaktou and it is!" Hitsugaya told him. He had a hard timing believing that Zaraki would forget such a thing but in their need to get out, it hadn't crossed his own mind either. He hoped that there was a way to get the blade without venturing back into the mansion because he knew that regardless of the strength of Zaraki's bond to his zanpaktou, he would not leave it here.

"_Accio _Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpaktou!" Bill called out, desperate for the spell to work quickly. They didn't need to be waiting around for some miserable whatever it was but if it was that important then maybe. . . .Anyways they would have to wait here for a few more seconds or minutes for it to arrive. Bill just hoped that they would make it through this regardless of their wait.

A sharp humming in the air and the sound of metal against rock showed a sword embedded in the grave marker in front of Bill's eyes. A little to the left and it would have impaled him, Bill thought with wide eyes as Zaraki's large hand enclosed over the tsuka and freed the sword.

"Damnit Zaraki! You got your sword, now move!" Yelled Bill as he was pulled up by Zaraki and they were moving once again.

They had done their best to get to what Bill could identify as the anti-portkey wards. He needed to make sure that both Zaraki and boy heard what he was going to say. It had been difficult for the brothers to put up the fedilus on their own home but they had and it was the only place that he could bring these two. But if only they moved a little closer so that it would be easier to activate and use the key simultaneously. But he snagged the back of both their clothes in one hand and shoved the ripped article of clothing their were using into their hands. The spells that were being sent out around them barely missed them and he could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"_Portus_, District 21, Winter Cove!" Bill whispered so that only Zaraki and Hitsugaya heard him.

All three felt a sudden pull around their navels and were unceremoniously dumped in the front yard of a small house.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bill as they got up on their own feet, he had to admit that porting that fast had to be little disorientating especially if they had wounds that were straining them already. He was glad that they had gotten away without dragging Death Eaters with them, now he needed to take care of their immediate needs and contact Dumbledore.

"And you wizards consider that a normal form of transportation." Muttered Zaraki distastefully as he looked at their surroundings. He assumed that it was a good thing that no one was around to witness their spectacular appearance.

"Lets get in the house and I'll get some help." Bill sighed as he made his way to the door through the snow that covered the ground. He was glad to be home, to be somewhere familiar. He needed to get some rest and he supposed that their guests did too. He wondered in mild bemusement of what Charlie's reaction to their new guests would be.

When one took in the surroundings, one could easily tell that it was the middle of winter. The air was frigid, there was snow on the ground, and there was very little indication of life around. There was a small village nearby, but it was small and seemed isolated from the rest of the world. There were cottages with smoke wafting through the chimney, and there were a few people walking through the streets. It seemed as though no on noted their sudden appearance. The house itself was nothing amazing, it didn't stick out and that was a good thing when they were trying to hide or stay inconspicuous.

Opening the door to the cottage, Bill entered and gestured the other two to follow him and after sharing a look, the two did. As they walked past the entrance they could see that the cottage looked fairly lived in and cozy with colours of ruby and gold used as the theme. There were pictures of a group of redheads in many photos – that looked to be moving- and both Zaraki and Hitsugaya thought it to be the Weasely family. There was a fireplace roaring in the sitting room where Bill had lead them, it appeared as though someone had been in the room a few minutes ago leaving books sprawled over the coffee table. Books that illustrated moving dragons on the cover, Hitsuagaya reminded himself that when he wasn't so exhausted that he needed to research up on this world.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll get some medical supplies and see what I can do about getting proper help." Bill quickly left the room heading towards the stairs that lay nearby. Hitsugaya honestly thought that the house looked a lot smaller on the outside than it was on the inside but decided that it was probably the waning adrenaline that was affecting his awareness and assessment skills.

"Who the hell are you?" Hissed a voice from behind both shinigami. Turning around, they saw another redhead standing point his wand in the direction of the two. He had bright red curly hair, and had a slight tan as though he worked in the sun often, he wore grey sweat pants and a large shirt and appeared as though he had just woken up.

"well? And how the hell did you get in here?" He asked glaring even more fiercely at the two It was obvious though, that he was related to Bill in some manor.

"I should be asking you that brat." Smirked Zaraki as he drew his sword and levelled it at the throat of the young man in a fraction of a second.

"Well Charlie it seems as though you've met our guests." Stated a wry voice from the stairs.

"Zaraki, kid, this is my younger brother Charlie. Charlie these are the two that got us out of Riddle Manor." Introduced Bill as he climbed down the last few stairs and over to the group.

* * *

**Chitsuki-hime:** Well that was it. Personally its not the best I think so I might go over it and edit if I can think of a better way to end it but for now this will do. One thing that I can't stand is that the characters seems so OC, but I can't think of a better way to do it, Zaraki doesn't seem his bloodthursty self and Hitsugaya seems so submissive. GAH! I should have those character defects fixed within the next few chapters. Well I encourage all forms of reviews, comments, complaints, critisisms, compliments, and flames too! Actually I'm expecting quite a few responses about the content of this chapter. Regardless, I do hope you review, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chitsuki-hime:** Okay maybe I took a little bit longer to get this up than expected and for that I appologize. I even made this chapter a WHOLE 1000 words longer than the norm! Don't hate me!

Standard discliamers apply for this chapter like those before it. I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

After the initial confrontation with Charlie Weasely, the three had cleaned up and fixed their injuries as best as they could. Neither Weasely claimed to be well versed in the forms of medical magic, at least they knew no spells that would really help them out at the moment, so they made do with what they had. That being a first aid kit, and some potions that were made to treat nerve damage, broken bones, and general lack of any energy; it wasn't as though Hitsugaya could help them with healing spells, his kidou were not accessible to him and Zaraki would never dabble in anything as mundane as healing. So they had showered, bandaged up, and then proceed to take in many different potions to help them for the moment. They had finished telling Charlie exactly what had happened at Riddle Manor and about how they were able to escape. It bothered Charlie, really it did. The events leading up to Bill's capture were ones that no one in the Order had been able to predict, yet they had happened. Bill might have been very proficient in sealing ruins and deciphering foreign texts, but he didn't think that Bill was so accomplished that the Dark Lord himself would keep an eye out. But disregarding that, Bill had also probably been chosen to upset the Order and to maybe retrieve some information out of the older redhead. Charlie knew better though, Bill wasn't one to cave to demands and authoritarian figures. Everything seemed so surreal when he was sitting beside his brother, it seemed as though Bill had never been captured in the first place; but then he saw the gauntness of his face and the bandages he wore and he knew that it had all happened. That Bill had been taken for 3 months now. But he was grateful that his entire family was safe for the time being.

Rather the only problem that he saw, were the two that were seated opposite to them. It wasn't that he thought they were bad people, but he wondered if the Order would even help them out. However they had been transported here, they needed information to formulate a way to get back and the only man he knew that had enough connections to help them out was Dumbledore; but it was questionable if the man would actually extend his aid. Charlie shifted in his seat again as he gazed at their guests. It was, uncomfortable looking at the tall imposing man that had been introduced to him as Zaraki Kenpachi, but he could see that this man was capable of doing whatever had been said in their story and more. He radiated power and it was daunting in the way that he looked at people. The man was someone you did not want to get on the bad side of, and the bandages that covered his torso did little to take away from his overall creepiness. They had charmed a pair of pants to fit the man, seeing as most of his upper body was bandaged to help keep a poultice in place to help in healing the bruises and internal damages that had been wrought. Not that any of it had bothered the man, Charlie thought that the man was rather machoistic in the way that he handled and lauded his injuries.

Charlie had no idea of what to think of the boy, Hitsugaya Toushiro. It was obvious that he had been handled just as roughly as Zaraki, but the way that he acted was somewhat despondent. He wasn't ignoring anything that was being said, no, if anything it looked as though Hitsugaya was storing away all information that he had gleaned through the reiteration of their daring escape from Riddle Manor. He was smart; Charlie could give the kid that, the intelligence that was shone from his cat like teal eyes was unnerving. Though, it seemed as though something was bothering him. Maybe it was the way that he held himself, or the way that he spoke when prodded, or maybe it was the way that he fidgeted with the small white bear that he had come here with. He didn't know what exactly it was, but he did know that something was wrong. But he would not ask because he did not know them well enough to assess if his concern would be received positively or not. He hoped, though, that it wasn't anything too serious or that he would at least share whatever happened with Zaraki. But he wouldn't count on it. Hitsugaya, regardless of his apparent listlessness, didn't seem like someone who would go to another and share all their troubles.

Aside from the initial assessment, Charlie mused about how the explanation of the situation was going to go. Briefly he entertained the idea of allowing Zaraki to meet Mad-Eye mood but quickly pushed thought away, things would get too interesting if those two were to ever meet. He shook his head a little to clear away any other random thoughts that may come to him as a result of his slight hysterics. He had to wonder exactly how it was that they were going to help them; there was no question about providing assistance, after all Voldemort was going to be targeting these two, the problem stemmed from actually being of help. The Book of the Damned wouldn't have counter spells lying around in other random works, but they did have Albus Dumbledore, who had his own personal collection, and access to both Hogwarts and the Black Family Library. If these two were to agree to stay under the protection of the Order then they would have access to works that would likely help them out. It would be best if the senior members of the Order were here to help take care of things.

"I'll go inform the Order of the events. Mind you, I don't plan on going into detail, and I should probably inform the Headmaster on the new guests that we have." Charlie got up from his spot on the couch and made his way into the fireplace. There wasn't much else he could do and Charlie, not for the first time, wondered if this was actually happening or if it was a bizarre dream. He didn't know why he was leaning to the latter rather then the former; maybe it was because Bill was here, and well, not dead.

"Do be careful when you telling mum about it, won't you?" Bill asked as he watched his brother's form with slight unease; Molly Weasely was truly a force to be reckoned with. Bill hoped to anyone that was listening that he would be able to console his hysterical mother and the rest of the Order that would, no doubt, be curious and interested in the fact that he was back.

Tossing his brother a slight smirk, Charlie reached for some of the Floo Powder that they had in the mantle and threw it into the fire, alighting it a vivid emerald. Stepping into the fire and oblivious to the stares that the two Shinigami were giving him, he called out the address of the Order headquarters, an address that was unheard by the two aforementioned staring pair.

Both Hitsugaya and Zaraki were slightly entranced by this odd method of transportation that wizards utilized. It was, perhaps, the most bizarre way to transport people, slightly curious as well, seeing as the fire hadn't burned and had changed to an emerald colour before consuming Charlie and returning to its previous merry crackling. Hitsugaya shifted a little, holding back a wince, and wondered exactly what was going to happen to them and if they would ever reach Soul Society. It would do no good if they only came back to the ruin of their home; he would have to put his title of 'Tensai' to use if he planned on returning home. Hitsugaya sighed lightly at the thought of putting centuries of knowledge into his head to find a way to get out of here; he doubted that there would be a set and straight out answer as to how they would get out of this world.

"If there's anyone that can help you, it's Albus Dumbledore." Bill offered to the two Shinigami. He worried though, if Dumbledore actually would be able to help them out. Whatever type of magic that Voldemort had used, Bill had never seen anything like it before. The feeling, the power, and the intent of the magic was something foreign to him; he had seen dark magic before, but that magic wasn't so much dark as it was evil. He didn't exactly know why it bothered him as it did, but that type of magic was just not natural. He wondered if there was anyone that would be able to help them find a way to get back to wherever it was that they had been pulled from. The two would probably stay here or at Girmmauld Place, either way they were safe in that regard. The only problem that he saw coming up was their ability to help them. Things like inter-dimensional travel weren't exactly common. Well, like he had assured them if anyone could help out in this type of situation, it would be Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Five months. That was how long that they had been stuck in the Wizarding World. They had found, to their disappointment and expectations, that there were no books or spells in existence that would allow for them to return to Soul Society. There was, after all, no known counter to the Book of the Damned, therefore meaning that there were also no way to reverse the spell without that book. Though, it wasn't as though they would use the Book anyway seeing as though that it would probably require some heavy sacrifice. Thus that idea had been shot down immediately. In return Dumbledore had offered the Shinigami access, through him and/or the Order members, to his personal library and that of the Black family; an offer that was readily accepted by Hitsugaya. He had already prepared himself for the worst and was ready for the news that there was no existing way for them to get home, and so he was ready to start researching a way to make his own way back. A process, which was proving to be very complicated and frustrating. The amount of knowledge that he had to possess to even begin making his own spells was vast but to make something as complex as inter-dimensional travel was turning out to be more work then he predicted.

Magic, he found was very intricate and yet very basic. Intention seemed to have an impact on how well the spell was preformed but as the spell became more difficult so did the amount of concentration and power needed to direct the spell. But it seemed as though for purposes like that of which he was researching, potions and ruins were used to make it easier. The purpose of these catalysts was simple enough, to provide power and direction because without them the magical core of a person was doomed to be depleted, resulting in death, comas, or loss of magic for the remainder of their lives. Those were easy enough to understand, but the sheer delicacy and care that had to be used for it was unnerving. Potions was complex subject that required perfect timing and precision, Ruins needed a vast memory of how the ruins worked together and what each symbol meant. That was where the intricacy lay in this whole problem. If he wanted to even attempt this type of spellwork he needed at least a Mastery in Potions, Arthimacy, Charms, Ancient Ruins, and Magical Theory. Meaning that he had to have a great knowledge in all the magical subjects as a base for the Masteries that he was going to need for his attempt to get back to Soul Society. This all resulted in much of his time being occupied by books. A vast amount of books. He had found that wandless magic, while being extremely difficult and rare, was indeed possible. This fact was something he took advantage of; he had attempted to see if he was capable of doing magic because if not, he would have to give his research and work over to someone else that would be competent enough to use it correctly. He did not want to appeal for outside help, this was not their problem, and he had preferred to work alone, but imagine his surprise at being able to use this 'Magic'.

So he had practiced what he could doing simple spells to work on the ease at which he could cast spells and stamina so that he could perform difficult spells with confidence. It was not easy by any means, but he had worked his magic to the best of his abilities; at least this allowed for some form of protection even if he wasn't able to access his reitsu. When he had first begun working on his 'project', he could tell that the wizards were curious and willing to help despite his protests but Zaraki had dissuaded them from interfering. The way that the older man had figured it, it was easier to let the 10th squad captain work on it alone, it would be more efficient that way. Zaraki had taken to accompanying some of the Order members on their missions so that the man wouldn't get cabin fever. It had taken much convincing on Hitsugaya's part to explain to them that it would be easier to let the man go then to have him destroy the house and go looking for trouble; at least this way, there would be other people around to help if it became a problem. It was later decided by the Order that Zaraki should only accompany those that were going into dangerous territory that required a merciless attitude or missions that only required destruction. This move on the Order's part made everyone a little more comfortable and happy. It was these missions that helped Zaraki discover the limitations that this world had on his reitsu and the effectiveness of it against magic. It seemed as though only direct manifestations through sword, kidou and physical abilities like shunpo only worked, but required more energy than it would in their own world.

This occupation of both Shinigaimis' time resulted in them barely seeing each other, or in Hitsugaya's case, barely seeing anyone at all. The young captain had taken to locking himself up to get his research done as quickly as possible and had only come out of the Weasely brother's guest room when it was imperative, which wasn't very often. To him it was more important to find a way to get out of there then to socialize or maintain a routinely intake of food. But after five months of intensive research he had some methods or ideas that he may employ but over all he had exhausted his book list and needed more. Ignoring whatever the time may be, he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the Cold Box to retrieve something to eat. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that he had ate and he was beginning to feel fatigue as he slowly allowed his brain to relax. He needed coffee, preferably black and strong. Looking around for the coffee pot he saw it on the counter half full, that was when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He nearly cursed himself for his inattentiveness, but refrained from making any indication that he was surprised that he wasn't the only one in the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Stated Bill as he slowly drank more of his coffee. Bill eyed the boy curiously, partially to take his mind off things and partially because he was curious as to what the white haired child had been up to. He had acquainted himself to the boy, but Hitsugaya was unnatural child even by Bill's standards. It wasn't that he was weird or odd in any outstanding way, but rather how the boy presented himself. Bill had learned that in spite of appearances, Hitsugaya was an extremely intelligent and wise child. The way that he acted and talked showed a greater understanding of things than what Bill and others, had expected of him. But Hitsugaya Toushiro was also a very focused individual, so much so that it bordered on obsession. These studies and the vigour in which Hitsugaya had been tackling this problem was fierce and rather frightening; Hitsugaya had disregarded everything in the pursuit of achieving a method he could use to return to his home. Bill had noticed that in the time that they had been here, he had barley seen the boy; Hitsugaya had dark bags under his eyes and seemed to have lost an excessive amount of weight during his captivity. Aside from those changes he looked well enough, at least to the point where he looked as though nothing was wrong contrary to his appearance.

"Do you mind?" Hitsugaya asked motioning toward the coffee pot, and after getting a shake of the head, poured himself a cup of the aromatic beverage. Raising an eyebrow at the boy as he took a sip of the drink, he gave the white haired boy a funny look as he seemed to relax and look, well, less exhausted and dead.

"So, why is it that you're drinking coffee at", Hitsugaya tossed a glance at the clock on the wall, "3 in the morning?" Asked Hitsugaya as he looked at the taller man.

"Problems arose at the Headquarters. Turns out that the Dark Lord had set a trap for a few students at the Ministry and Sirius Black ended up as a casualty." Bill said looking at the mug. Bill wondered what the reaction he was going to receive was. Would he cry? Be angry? Depressed? Or not show a change in his façade? No matter how young he looked, Hitsugaya acted far too mature and stoic, sometimes to the point of reminding him of some of his previous professors.

Hitsugaya stopped in the motion of lifting his mug, and placed it back on the table without taking a sip of it and looked at the man beside him more carefully. He had met Sirius Black on more than a few occasions; the man had been lively, annoying and intelligent. The man had developed and irritating habit of trying to pull him away from his books, and engaging him in anything from arguments, to debates and conversations and socializing with others. And regardless of any denials, he had developed a bond with Sirius Black, because sometimes it was so hard to stay mad and not return his vicious grins and cynical remarks every once in a while. They had talked a few times, seeing as the falsely accused convict couldn't exactly go out and party, and the man had helped him with his studies. Very often Hitsugaya would go to the Black Family library, losing himself in there for hours and only being brought out by the man that was now dead. It was through these visits that his ability to use wandless magic improved drastically. Sirius Black had taken it as a pet project to see how much the white haired prodigy could remember and was able to do; needlessly the man was impressed and a trifle less bored overall. There was no question as to whether the man was powerful, but he was also one of the few who had kept spirits up when things went really downhill. He had reminded him of Matsumoto and perhaps that was the reason why he had talked to the man, had to a degree, befriended the man. Sirius Black was truly a character. To think the man dead was odd; Hitsugaya had seen him as one of the ones that would survive. But if he had gone rushing headfirst into the fight, then he had to have been protecting his godson.

"Potter's alive though." Hitsugaya responded setting his mug down. He knew that Bill would not take kindly to how he coldly stated that fact but it was true. He knew that Bill would lash out; he planned for it to happen because he knew all too well what happened to those who went to the battlefield distracted with emotions. Therefore, the hand that slapped him didn't take him by surprise. Brushing pale bangs from his eyes, he turned to look at the emotional man that stood shaking beside him. He licked his split lip and pinned the man with his stare.

"Potter is still alive, that was all that mattered to Black." Sighing, he turned and made his way up the stairs and back into his room. He let out a short scoff as he shut the door, Black probably died laughing too. Quietly he gathered his notebooks and shrunk the reference material that he had been looking at, Bill was bound to come to his room to apologize soon enough, and he planned on accompanying the man to Grimmauld Place to pay his respects and to talk to the Headmaster. Pulling on a long sleeved baggy black shirt and loose black jeans, the colour chosen to show his respect for the now deceased, he put the shrunk books and notebooks into a book bag that he had slipped over his shoulder; he opened the door to face Bill.

"Are we leaving yet?" He asked giving no indication that anything had happened in the kitchen.

"Toushiro, I-" Bill began but Hitsugaya didn't allow him to continue.

"It doesn't matter, but we should leave." Hitsugaya said as he moved past the redheaded man and down the stairs.

"You really are something else." Bill murmured to himself as he followed after the short boy.

* * *

Arriving in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place, the atmosphere was already suffocating in its grief. The house was eerily quiet as were the people. There was harsh sniffling and crying but aside from that the house was dead silent. Hitsugaya knew that this was their first loss in the re-established Order but it bothered him at how harshly they were taking this. Yes, grief was expected but to wilt to this was a slap in the face of those that died for the cause already. Whispering screams and gruesome images of innocent children passed through his mind and he gripped the strap of his bag that held the white teddy bear that he had taken to bringing everywhere with him. It had taken him far too long to get over the deaths of those children, too long had he seen their faces every single time that he had closed his eyes. The guilt that plagued his dreams were, sometimes, a driving force in pulling all nighters for the sake of his research. But it had been pointless to examine and think about the 'what if's', and so he had moved past their deaths for the most part; it was only the guilt that resided now. But he wasn't in charge of the rebel fraction, the only people doing something against the Dark Lord, and he needed to make these people aware of that. If he needed to play devil's advocate to get these people to understand that losses were expected in a war, he would do it. Putting up a wall of ice between his heart and his mind he was going to snap these people out of this so that they would be able to get back up on their feet and continue to fight. He walked towards the kitchen where he knew that the Order had gathered and began to plan out his actions.

"Headmaster, these are your books and a copy of my notes. If you would go over the notes you would be able to see that I'm not close to finishing and that I need more material. If you are able to find me another source, I would be grateful." Hitsugaya said as he put the shrunken books and notebooks onto the table. The cold detachment in his voice brought a lot of angry and disbelieving stares to his face, in the background Zaraki nearly smacked himself because of the situation. Zaraki knew that the people were acting foolishly but, perhaps tact would be a good thing to use when in the Headquarters of the people he was mocking. Zaraki paused and was about to ponder on the significance of criticizing the 10th division captain on tact when he himself had next to none, but thought better of it and decided to watch the entertainment presented to him.

"Is that all you care about?!" Yelled a teary-eyed Tonks, enraged that her cousin's death was so overlooked by a child.

"Considering my situation, yes it is." Hitsugaya answered not breaking his gaze with that of the wizened headmaster.

"Have you no respect?! You spoiled little boy! Someone is dead and all you can think about is your research?!" Yelled Molly. Despite her disagreements with the man, he was important to her, had been important to Harry, and was James and Lily's best friend, and now the man was gone.

"As I was saying Headmaster, are there any other resources that I may be able to use? If by chance you know of any books detailing sealing and warding, those for the time being, are probably more important." Hitsugaya said ignoring the outraged looks around him. It didn't matter what these people thought of him, he knew what was needed and regardless of whoever's feelings he was trampling, he planned to carry out his goals. Discreetly he clutched at his arm; he had looked at the lunar calendar and found that the Winter Eclipse was fast approaching, giving him only 6 months to find a way to unseal Hyourinmaru and his reitsu before he and whatever else nearby him blew up in his face.

"Can't you see that we are mourning?!" Yelled Professor McGonagall. It was painful losing one of her favourite students and now of the Marauders only Remus and that traitor Pettigrew remained.

"Professor-" Bill tried to intervene. He knew that Hitsugaya wanted them to understand that this was a war, casualties were expected, and Sirius knew this just as well as any of them. The small boy was just far to cunning to tell them bluntly but it bothered him that Hitsugaya had yet to say anything in his own defence. The small boy looked no older than a very short 10 or 11 year old but the way that he acted, that he talked and carried himself spoke of someone with great experience.

"Don't you dare try to defend him Bill! He comes into Sirius' home and slanders him with this attitude! I will not sand for it!" Yelled the Weasely matron.

"This is a war, if he dies, he is dead; the way that you're all acting is desecrating what he worked for. Is that what you're trying to say _juuban tai taichou_?" Asked Zaraki as he watched the drama play out in front of him. It was irritating seeing how these people acted in a war type situation.

"I will be taking my leave now Headmaster. If you would request my presence as soon as you finish reading my research, I would be much obliged to discuss it further with you." Hitsugaya said bowing to the old man that sat at the end of the table.

"You have no right to treat us so patronizingly! You don't know what it is like to be at war; to see the people you care for and are responsible for, die! You don't know what it's like not being able to save someone when you can but don't!" Yelled a hurt Tonks as he was going to walk past them. But Hitsugaya stopped and the tightening of his grip on his bag was the only sign that he had been affected. A fluttering chilly laugh whispered through his mind accompanied by the smell of blood and burnt flesh.

"I'll be heading back first Weasely." Was the last thing that Hitsugaya said before he made his way to the fireplace and flooed himself back to Winter Cove. It was irritating, this blindness that the Order had shrouded themselves in. He knew that they would get themselves out of mourning, but the time that that process would take made him anxious. He didn't think that anyone really knew exactly what it was that Voldemort had wanted with the Book and his roll in the matter. But now that the Eclipse was coming up and they had no determined way to get back, he supposed that he would have to tell Dumbledore exactly what was going on. He hoped that the man wouldn't burst in anger, the wizened wizard reminded him of the Sou-taichou far too much for comfort.

Now aside from their original problem of being unable to get home, he now needed to devise a way to get the Seal off in a safe and orderly manner, something he knew that was going to be the cause of great ire to him. After all trying to get seals that were etched by reitsu removed by magic was something that probably needed lots of experimenting. Well now he was going to sleep, and hopefully Dumbledore would request his presence soon so that he could continue his work.

Bill looked at the room he was standing with more than a little annoyance. Did these people not notice that Hitsugaya was a child? The way that they were treating him seemed cold and rather ruthless, especially since all the small white haired boy was trying to do was make them get out of their moping. Bill knew that if Sirius could say something, he would probably yell at them for being a lot of sissies.

"It's a war, casualties are to be expected; he told me that. That and that keeping Harry safe was all that had mattered to Sirius. Am I right Remus?" Bill asked turning to look at the older man.

"That you are Bill." Murmured Remus. "We should probably focus on what Voldemort plans to do know rather then Sirius' death."

The responding silence was bitter and cold, but the Order began to move onto damage control for the situation.

* * *

Hogwarts was finally empty now, seeing as the train had left only a few hours prior. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking over the work that the small white haired boy had compiled for him and was astounded. It wasn't often that Albus Dumbledore had ever been so thoroughly gobsmacked as he was at that moment. Dumbledore knew that Hitsugaya Toushiro was new to the magical realm but the amount of knowledge that he showed through the notes was simply amazing; the boy was a genius. He understood so much of the books that he had read, and showed a very deep understanding of magic and yet he had only been introduced to the subject for five months. Never in all his years had Dumbledore met someone that showed such talent, such potential. It was understandably alarming to see how fast the boy had assimilated magic and produced research like this. Dumbledore knew that he did need to keep an eye on the boy. If the boy had so much ambition and intelligence as he had shown then he knew that he would keep an eye on the boy, if only to ease the doubt of the boy defecting. Not that it was likely, but Voldemort had ways to appeal to people like that. And therefore he thought it would be best to put someone with so much ambition in a place where he could watch him; there was also the fact that he could give the white haired boy a plausible reason as well. He knew that if Hitsugaya Toushiro wanted to continue his research then he would have to come to Hogwarts, after all Hogwarts had the largest and most extensive library in all of Europe.

Now that he had a way to get the boy under his watch, he could be sure that no one could get access to him that wasn't supposed to have access. Dumbledore knew that his excuses would be seen through, the boy was cunning enough to notice when he was lied to, but it wasn't likely that he would say anything since Hogwarts did have the most extensive library in all of Europe. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy; he was more concerned with the temptation that could materialize in front of the boy in his search for a way to get home. But the other problem that he found troubling was the amount of effort and time that Hitsugaya had devoted towards developing a working thesis to work more in depth with. Both Weaselys that housed with the young boy showed some sort of concern with how seemingly obsessed with his work, they had, of course, talked to the boy but it seemed as though Hitsugaya had disregarded their concern and continued to research with fervour. In a few days then whatever left over work that he had would be completed and then he would be able to discuss everything with Hitsugaya; he hoped in the mean time that he would relax a bit. Sighing he looked at the cover of the notebook once more in an impressed fashion before making his way down to the feast in the great hall that the teachers held in honour of the students being gone.

* * *

It had only been 2 days but Hitsugaya could feel himself beginning to frazzle as he had no more books to pour his time over. Not that it had stopped him from going over books that he knew contained valid points about magical integration and wizardly means of transportation for extra information that he could glean from them. He knew that the ardour in which he studied was slightly obsessive but not wholly unexpected. He had finished the required 6 years at the Shinigami Academy in 1, but that was including the demonstrations, the kidou, hakuda, and his swordsmanship; all he was doing now was concentration on the academic part of magical theory. It was somewhat expected that he learn fast. Not that he had gone in depth with much of the basic work; he didn't have time be dallying in children's textbooks. Aside from review information that he knew almost by heart, he worked on his wandless ability. While it was not progressing as quickly as he wanted it to, it was developing. It was for the sake of practicing this that he even skimmed through the course books. Logically if he were to use spells constantly, it would in return build up his stamina so that he could do more difficult spells more easily, as Black had reiterated, but it was proving to be tedious and tiring. The faster that he could meet with Dumbledore, the faster he could get back to his research.

He knew that he was becoming slightly obsessed with the work but it wasn't as though he could do much else. It had been months since he had been pulled here and he had been dragged to this realm during the middle of an arrancar attack without knowing the conclusion of the battle. There was no telling if there was a difference in how time moved, and therefore he couldn't tell if Aizen had already attacked Soul Society, nor the results of the aforementioned acts; if they had happened at all. He supposed that he should relax a little because he would probably start working as soon as he met with Dumbledore again. But now his main focus would be trying to remove the seals on his reitsu so that he would be able to stop his own impending doom. Despite how melodramatic the whole sentiment sounded, it was in all truthfulness, quite accurate. He knew that what he was attempting was going to be more than a little dangerous, how often had people mixed kidou sealing spells with magical ruins. But he an idea of how to start; Bill Weasely was the one that had created the basics for making the shackles that kept Zaraki from tapping into his reitsu, maybe Bill would be willing and able to help him with this problem. But first he would have to clear it with Dumbledore. Maybe.

It wasn't as though they were under the command of the man; but staying here under their protection and being able to access all this knowledge made the two Shinigami indebted to the man. Both Shinigami understood and accepted the fact but that didn't mean that they would allow themselves to be manipulated freely. He would make it understood to Dumbledore that they were not pawns, they would help the Order as a sort of trade for their help, but it wasn't as though they would throw their lives away for this cause; they had their own war to fight after all. Dumbledore was not some that Hitsugaya wanted to alienate but at the same time Hitsugaya did not want to bend to the man's will, Dumbledore reminded him of Yamamoto-soutaichou too much for him to be comfortable. He would tell Dumbledore exactly what was going on, if only for the sake of allowing his labour to bring fruit earlier than expected. But first he needed Bill to agree to help him develop a way to get his bindings off.

Bill wasn't easily intimidated, usually he was the one doing he intimidating but somehow the short boy in front of him really commanded his attention. But it was kind of daunting being pinned under the sharp cerulean eyes; rather like being eyed by a hungry predator really. He was curious as to what had brought the boy out of his self imposed isolation, after all it wasn't often that he would see the boy seeing as he had his own job to work at as well.

" You're a cursebreaker, right? That would mean that you're fairly proficient at Ancient Ruins and Charms, right?" Hitsugaya asked as he peered at the coffee mug that he held in his hands.

"Yes." Bill answered simply, wondering where this conversation would lead him to.

Hitsugaya found this whole business troublesome and worth a lot of effort, it wasn't often that he asked for help; despite his looks he was not a child and did not like requesting help because he was not helpless. But in this situation, where he knew nothing of this world, their customs, their way of living; it made things difficult do it alone. And even though he liked working on things himself, he knew that Bill would be a great help to him since the man had experience with this brand of magic. If asking would help him not blow anything up, then he would be willing to sacrifice his pride for the sake of getting things done.

"You were the one that created the basis for the ruins that kept Zaraki under control, and it's because of that I request your help." Hitsugaya stated looking up at the taller man.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bill. As far as Bill was concerned, the boy would have accepted his help long ago if the aspect of Ancient Ruins was that difficult to grasp. Somehow he doubted that.

"The type of energy that Zaraki uses, somehow you were able to nullify them and I need someone who has the experience of using the two energies at the same time. I would do it myself but there extenuating circumstances that require me to be able to use them in 6 months." Hitsugaya said as he ran his hand over his bandaged and covered arm. Soon, he thought to himself, soon he would be able to ascend to the skies again.

"What exactly is it that I'm going to be helping you with?" Asked Bill.

"I-" Hitsugaya cut himself off before he could speak farther and rolled up his sleeve to uncover his bandaged arm. Slowly, carefully, he unravelled it and against his pale skin, the chained dragon stood out starkly. Bill paused as he looked over it. He could feel the wards working to keep some unknown power in, but as he peered at the tattoo more carefully he saw foreign symbols that made up the chain and winced. He knew that these were blood wards, and he also knew how painful they were when being grafted onto skin; it made him wonder exactly who it was that did this to him.

Moving to sit beside the boy, Bill took the marred arm into his hand and looked at it closely. He hadn't seen these types of wards in his life. His profession centered around wards from Egyptian origins, and these were distinctly Asian, although none like he had ever seen. He supposed that he probably could get the wards off, given enough information on the warding design used originally but it would take an insane amount of effort that he cringed at. And in 6 months! Maybe if he spent every ounce of time and focus onto this subject he may have been able to do, sleepless nights counted of course, but with working for the Order AND Gringotts, there would be no way he would be able to accomplish the task. He paused for a second; it wasn't as though he was working on-site anymore, the goblins and his mother had not wanted to leave him out for Death Eaters to capture again (the goblins preferably did not want to be sued), so it was likely that he could take and extended leave and return after things had gotten under control. But he would probably want to get another job regardless. There was always the Defence Against the Dark Arts post that he could take over. It would allow him to access easy information to help the by out, and he wouldn't be bored doing paperwork anymore. The job would be infinitely safer than working with the goblins, if he had been kidnapped once under their noses, it could happen again.

"Why do you even have blood wards?" Asked Bill looking slightly nauseated. Blood wards were, by technicality, dark magic; and exceedingly painful when grafted on live subjects. Of course the blood binding it made the wards stronger, because they were, in a sense, alive, and could adapt.

"Precaution. This Winter, there is an eclipse, I have deadline to get the wards off before that or risk blowing everything to hell, literally." Hitsugaya said ignoring the awkwardness of his arm being manhandled.

"Blow up?" Asked Bill taking his scrutiny off the wards and onto the face of the white haired boy that looked decidedly uncomfortable; Bill made sure that his amusement didn't show on his face.

"The wards keep me from accessing my abilities, similar to those of Zaraki, normally it wouldn't be a problem, that is, if I wasn't approaching my. . .inheritance. These wards are made to keep powers locked, they were not made to accommodate a sudden influx. It's this influx that's the danger." Hitsugaya sighed and pulled his arm back into his own possession.

But before Bill could actually say anything, their fireplace roared to life as Remus Lupin came into view.

"Sorry to interrupt Bill, but the Headmaster would like to have a word with Histugaya.." Annouced the dismembered head from the fireplace.

"Let's go Weasely." Muttered Hitsugaya as he put the mug of cold coffee down and moved towards the fireplace. Seeing that the eldest Weasely child followed after him, he activated the floo network and arrived at Grimmuald Place. Making their way to the kitchen, they noticed that majority of the core Order members were present and resolved that was going to be a long tedious meeting.

"Now that we have everyone here, we can begin the meeting. Hitsugaya, my boy, I have gone over your research and am undoubtedly impressed. I have gotten some of my very trusted colleagues to go over the work, each an expert in their various fields and they were also impressed. It is not very often that they have seen such sound deductive abilities. I, myself, have run a few of these experiments that you have listed that may show promise; with the results obtain, and the feedback I have gathered, I have made some modifications to your work.

"However, I was unable to find you many other references that you would be able to use; Hogwarts library is the most extensive in all of Europe but that means that there are protective spells that place upon them so that they cannot be removed from the school during the summer. Students usually have the material that they need for their course work at hand so the spells were not counter-productive but they now pose a problem. We could register you for the next school year, but that is up to your discretion.

"These are some of the better books on Sealing and Warding but overall it is an ancient art that cannot be learned through books alone, nor so quickly." Dumbledore had chosen to be quick and to the point, because he knew that this meeting was going to be dragged out for far too long and it would be best to get some the more unimportant matters out of the way as soon as possible.

" Thank you", Murmured the white haired boy as he gathered the material that was handed to him. He knew that he would have to tell Dumbledore the importance of the wards though, so that he would be prepared if things turned for the worse.

"There is, however, a problem with that." Hitsugaya responded wryly as the entire room had gone quiet at the audacity at which he treated the Headmaster.

"It's not that you're help isn't appreciated, I'll amend myself and clarify that it is. Rather the problem lies with my unwillingness to share our situation with you." It seemed to Hitsugaya that the Order wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the Shinigami duo and h wondered if they could be anymore close minded. It wasn't as though they had been the most trustworthy people off the bat either, but the war seemed to thicken their paranoia to an extreme.

"We're, Zaraki and I, not exactly normal by anyone's standards, but the problem stems from my inheritance of sorts." Rollling up the left sleeve of his shirt, he showed the Order the tattoo of Hyourinmaru. He had left the bandages off, and he didn't have as much of an issue showing these people the seal that was inked onto him; it bothered him of course, but it would have unnerved him more if these people actually knew what it was. That it symbolized his failure to protect the spirit that represented him, of his inability to do anything to help. No, these people didn't know what it truly symbolized but it didn't make it any less painful to gaze at the dragon that lay on his arm.

"The wards that are crafted onto my skin refraining me from accessing a power, that while similar to Zaraki's, is completely different in elemental affinity. Originally the seals were grafted to keep anyone from locating me, but it seems as though the method that Voldemort utilized completely ignores locating me by y essence. Since the seals didn't keep me from being located by him, they also served another purpose; a purpose in which he is unable to access the entirety of the Book. But the seals are like a valve, they don't allow for me to access my powers, and they won't be removed unless in a specific way. When I come into m inheritance and these 'valves' are still in place, it would cause a build up access raw energy that can't be released; I won't be able to control it since the influx, from my understanding is, well very large, meaning that the power get out. Besides resulting in my death, it could quite a catastrophe other wise. That is why the seals are so important for the time being." Hitsugaya explained. His throat felt dry now that he had finished speaking; that dialogue was perhaps the most he had said at once. . . ever. Looking around the room he could tell that these people were less than pleased about being kept in the dark about such a drastic event that may occur.

"And when exactly is this deadline?" Asked Dumbledore looking quite weary at the new problem that had appeared in front of them.

"The winter solstice." Hitsugaya answered with a slight wince at making the elderly wizard appear his age.

"And you didn't think it prudent to warn us sooner?!" Asked McGonagall, issues like these weren't supposed to be such short notice. It was hard enough to deal with Voldemort's increasing activites now that he had the Book but to deal with a problem like this, with a completely different art from another realm, mix it with magic to interrupt a impending blow up of epic proportions in 6 months! She knew that Dumbledore was going to help these two, and she would get roped into and her job didn't pay nearly enough.

"Did it not seem prudent that I keep in mind that I am in a different world where I know nothing of the people, their lives, their culture, and that not everybody was going to greet me with hugs and kisses? I would have kept this for myself if I knew a way where I wouldn't be a danger to anyone; I'm sorry that I don't throw my trust around like its the latest fad." Hissed Hitsugaya. It wasn't like the Order had shared their secrets right off the bat, they were being rather hypocritical towards him for not investing his trust as quickly as they had wanted hi to.

"Right well, that poses quite the problem. Bill I need you to copy all the characters of the seal down and get as much information from Hitsugaya as you can. I will take a copy for myself and we will begin trying to form a solution. I will get some other reliable people in later to help us with this. Hitsugaya, I wished to give you more time to think about this, but will you be joinging us at Hogwarts next semester?" Asked Dumbledore as he looked at the boy in question.

"If Hogwarts really does have the most extensive library in Europe, I have no choice but to go." He answered with a sigh. It was going to be like the Shinigami Academy all over again; except that the students were going to be hormonal teenagers. Joy! He didn't have an option though, this library could hold all the information that he needed.

"Then that is settled. Bill I'll have you as the liaison between the two groups, the longer you stay in contact with Hitsugaya the more understand you will have of the seals on his arm, therefore Bill, I hope you don't mind taking the Defence position next semester?" Asked the old wizard.

"Of course not, sir." Answered the redhead.

"Well then, I suppose we should move onto the other matters for the time being should we not." And the Order meeting continued on to discuss the movements of Voldemort and the hints towards what plans the Dark Lord had in mind.

* * *

**Chitsuki-hime:** So it's been a while since I updated, I got a rather big writers block on this seeing as I had two months worth of exams. Joy! But I'm sorry for making you wait! OH! I enabled anonymous reviews! I never realized it wasn't already like that! Anyways, review are much appreciated seeing as they help me spit out ideas faster! I hope I'll be able to get another chapter up soon but I rather not make a promise that i might not be able to fulfill.

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, i thought it kinda sucked but meh. . . I think things will probably start flowing in the next chapter or two.

READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to those that did for the last chapter, I owe it to you that i got this out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chistuki-hime:** I haven't updated in forever eh? Well I appologize. Really I do.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, this animation is the properity of Tite Kubo, as well as rights to Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, and Viz Media.

* * *

The sheer amount of time that Hitsugaya spent teaching Bill about the written Kidou was ample, as was Bill's determination and intelligence seeing as that he could keep up with Hitsugaya's challenging pace. But in all honesty, it was taxing in terms of the energy needed to continue the pace and effort required to actually comprehend the information; but Bill understood that there was a timeline. They had been using a dictation quill to have much of the lectures and explanations written down so that Bill could give a copy to the Headmaster who would distribute it to the people he knew were trustworthy enough to work on the project. A rather good idea with the sheer amount of information that were going to be absorbing and working with; and it would undoubtedly help him in the long run when he had to reference back to the information.

After learning the differences between the powers, magic and spiritual, and how those powers were drawn upon to make the seals, it started to become easier for Bill to understand how to make both styles of 'magic' to work together. The fundamentals of Kidou had been discussed extensively, but Hitsugaya had decided to omit anything that he found too tedious and rather unrelated to the entire project. It wasn't soon after that they began to focus and work on the Sealing characters that were grafted onto Hitsugaya. Though Bill would like to have the knowledge of the art as a whole, he agreed that he didn't really have the time to go so in depth on the subject because of the timeline that was capped on them. Maybe he would look into understanding it better at a later date, but right now Bill would have to focus on the wards that had a very real chance of blowing up in his face.

It hadn't taken Bill long to understand that Hitsugaya was a demanding teacher, he may at sometimes be impatient but he understood exactly how to explain the problem in a way that his pupil would comprehend and arrive at the correct solution on their own. Bill had to admit though, that he found Hitsugaya's twitching amusing on a completely new level, he had kept that fact to himself though. But in the month and a half that they had worked together (it was now mid August), he had learned much about the small boy that was teaching him; things like habits, likes and dislikes. It was interesting all around, but Bill knew that it would only get that much more interesting when Hitsugaya met the younger generation that was now staying at Grimmauld Place. Hitsugaya and he hadn't really kept in much contact with the rest of the Order, but he supposed that it was better that they focus their attentions on the issue at hand.

And the whole working together concept had other benefits that Bill hadn't really grasped initially; Bill would be able to subject Hitsugaya to his own will. Not of the evil mastermind variety, but rather the manner that made Bill remember Madam Pomfrey's personality in regards to her patients. With Bill's nagging, Hitsugaya was looking worlds better than he had before; the circles not looking like eyeliner, and an increase in mass so that he didn't look like an emancipated skeleton.

Although Hitsugaya wished to continue the original gruelling pace that he had set for himself but had relented to following a more human pace for the sake of letting Bill absorb and apply the knowledge he was now gaining. They had even invited Zaraki there fairly often so the Order could determine exactly how the two different branches of energy interacted. It was an interesting study and it help develop ideas that would allow for the Kidou bindings to dissipate; and maybe Hitsugaya was being overly optimistic but he believed that they would be able to discover a method before time ran out.

But he had faith and it somewhat scared him. After being the youngest captain in the Gotei 13, dealing with the evil that people could become and encased in ice for so long, it hurt to thaw. To begin to hope and connect with and in people, especially after the factual life he had spent in Seireitei. And he wondered what kind of life he would be leading at the school, it was almost time to stop the lessons temporarily so that he could focus more on his school material and go shopping for his school supplies (the shopping aspect made him relieved that Matsumoto wasn't there). He would also being meeting the current Hogwarts generation that would be arriving at Grimmauld Place in the next few days.

* * *

It was another scorching day in August and Hitsugaya made his way down the stairs in a slightly sour mood due to the, in his opinion, horrid weather. It had been hot and humid one too many times (it was making him itchy, uncomfortable, annoyed and easily irritable) and he honestly could not wait for the refreshing and invigorating winter season to arrive. In fact, winter in Great Britian was easily more cool and snow ridden then that of Japan's, and Seireitei had no winter, the entire relam being stuck in a perpetual end of spring season. Sighing he decided to see what there was to eat this horrid morning. He could smell breakfast cooking and hoped that it was Charlie that was cooking and not Bill, because despite his intelligence academically, he had no talent in the kitchen. He hoped that the food would be good and improve his mood, because later he would be meeting with the younger Weasely's and company.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he immediately walked back out, thinking that he was hallucinating. He rubbed at his eyes and looked back into the kitchen. Nothing had changed from is initial inspection of the room. Muttering under his breath, Hitsugaya took a seat at the table and proceeded to stare at the strange duo that worked in front of the stove.

"Finally awake brat?" Came Zaraki's voice from the nearby the stove.

"I would like to believe so. But that would make it so very difficult to understand exactly what are you doing in that horrendous apron." Intoned Hitsugaya as he continued to peer at Zaraki and Charlie.

Both men were cooking one thing or another, but aside from the abstractness of seeing Zaraki in front of a stove, seeing in him in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron was just as baffling. Charlie on the other hand wore frilly pink apron that had a heart pocket in the front. Hitsugaya was wondering if he dropped into some weird twilight zone or something of the like.

"I happen to like it and Yachiru always has me cook. It's not new." Replied the large captain.

"Can I just get a cup of coffee and some breakfast?" Hitsugaya asked in response no longer wanting to puzzle at the odd situation presented to him.

After Bill came and joined them for breakfast (of course this was after he also suffered from a mild heart attack, and the consequent laughter), the four got ready to Floo to Grimmuald Place. Seeing that it was still early morning not many people were present at the Headquarters', and the children would more than likely be arriving around noon for lunch. After acknowledging that the people that were present, the group of four dispersed to do whatever it was that they were suppose to do. In all likelihood, Charlie was probably at work, Zaraki had Flooed to another place (Hitsugaya remembered something about a ministry before the man disappeared in green flames), and Bill was probably in one of the rooms of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Muttering to himself, Hitsugaya began to search for something that would occupy his time until lunch came.

* * *

Noon saw the eldest Weasley and the young white haired prodigy locked in chess match. That was the sight that met the eyes of the Weasley clan when they entered the kitchen. It was the tense atmosphere of the room that kept the others from interrupting the game.

"Check." Declared Bill as he finally trapped Hitsugaya's king.

"Checkmate." Was the answering declaration as Hitsugaya captured Bill's king.

"Blast!" Hissed Bill glaring at the board.

"Queen or not, I told you that I would win." Replied Hitsugaya.

"Oh. Hello family." Greeted Bill as he looked at the doorway, where the family had gathered to watch the out come of the game.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasely, it's good to see you as well as your family." Hitsugaya greeted as well giving a small bow in the direction the heads of the Weasly clan.

"Oh dear, Bill! I thought I told you to make sure he was eating and sleeping better! Well, I'll make sure that you get fixed up before the school term starts." Smothered Mrs. Weasely as she gathered the white haired boy into a hug.

It hadn't taken long for Molly Weasely's maternal instincts to come into play regardless of initial impressions. And, well, she really liked the prickly youngster and adopted him as one of her own, showering him with affection that he sorely seemed to lack whenever she came upon him. She didn't know how he had grown up but the aversion to any positive affection was baffling to a dgree. The boy seemed so deprieved motherly affection that she couldn't help dote on him. Smiling at the blush and mumbled 'I'm fine Mrs. Weasely's and 'Sorry for worrying you Mrs. Weasely', She gestured at the rest of her brood to introduce themselves.

Hitsugaya was mortified at the blush staining hs face. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but more so that he was flustered with the attention that Mrs. Weasley lavished on him. It made him uncomfortable and brought back faint impressions of what his mother had been like when he was alive. Not that he could remember them all that well, the memories had been locked away before all spirits passed on to Soul Society. But still it was so very different then when Matsumoto crushed him in hugs, or the friendly hugs he had shared with Hinamori when they had been young, and in truth, it was comforting and stifling at the same time.

Hitsugaya dutifully remembered the names of the younger Weasely's and their guests; Ginny, Ron, Fred and George as well as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Raising an eyebrow at the last name and nearly cringing from the twins overly enthusiastic welcome, Hitsugaya made his escape from the two's deranged clutches when lunch was called into session. Greatful that he had gotten away from the twins, he nearly groaned in horror as they took up seats on either side of him. He was well and truly trapped. Grabbing a fork, he began to eat, hoping that it would put off the twins from speaking to him.

The trio of soon to be sixth year Gryffindors, had no idea of what to think about the white haired young foreign boy that had been introduced into their midst. The boy was short, had white hair and cerulean cat-like eyes. It was unnerving to look at his eyes because they were sharp and seemed slightly predatory; not that the boy looked dangerous. No, he looked fairly normal, execpt of the black turtle neck sweater he was wearing in the hot weather, he wore black jeans with a few chains hanging from them, but all in all he looked mostly normal. Normal, if you didn't the feeling that there was more to the boy than what was presented, espceially if the boy had been brought to Order headquarters. Knowing that their curiosity would be sated if they knew some basic information about the boy, they would soon ask questions of him, it would help them not get in trouble for snooping later.

"So Toushiro, how old are you?" Hemione asked as they ate the lunch Mrs. Weasely set out for them, she peered at the boy in question.

Cringing at the informal and intimate use of his first name, he pondered as to the answer he would give, sighing he decided to give the age at which he had died at. "Eleven", he murmured as he turned his attention back to the food on his plate.

"Really? I suppose that you'll be going to Hogwarts then?" Continued Hermione.

"Yes." He muttered with a slight scowl, maybe his height of 4'4 was normal in Japan, but here it was another story; here everyone was so unusually tall and it was irksome to have to keep look up at _everyone_.

"Well are your parents in the Order, I mean why else would you be staying here, right?" Questioned the curious witch, missing the slight tensing of shoulders and the attention that her question drew. Neither Bill nor Molly or anyone else in the Order had gotten a clear answer about the whereabouts of his family, or if he had one from where he had come from.

Relaxing his tense muscles, Hitsugaya put his fork down, clearly done with his meal, and rested his chin in his hand. Tossing the girl a slightly mocking smirk, he decided to answer the question truthfully.

"In all honesty? I don't really know; they're more than likely dead." He answered immediately catching the tension that suddenly rose in the room. He had been dead for at least a century, so logically if his parents had lived then they were likely dead by now. It wasn't like he was going to these people that though. They could assume whatever it was that they wished, it was no use trying to make up a lie when these people would probably formulate their own conclusions.

"Your guardian then?" Asked Mrs. Weasely looking at the boy in curiosity and mild concern, she had in all honesty, expected something like this when they could find absolutely no information regarding his family or relatives. It didn't mean that she had to like it though; the oy was no one of her own and she planned to treat him as such for the duration of time that he stayed here. She knew that he would be going back to his own dimension, but she would spoil him like a mum would before he left, making sure that he had least some good memories associated with the word 'Mother'.

"I don't have a guardian either Mrs. Weasely. I grew up in an orphanage, if that's what you're asking." Replied Hitsugaya as he turned his attention to the Weasely matriarch giving her a slight smile to assure her that he was alright and that he wouldn't be breaking down into tears anytime soon.

"Is that your real hair colour?" Asked one of the twins, after a pregnant and awkward silence that had envloped all the people in the kitchen

"I was born with it, yeah." Replied Hitsugaya giving the twins a raised eyebrow, questioning the sanity of the twins after the horribly random and slightly miffing question that had been sent his way. .

"Wicked!" the cried in unison looking over Hitsugaya's head with maniacal glints in their eyes.

"Do you think we could product something like that, Gred?" Asked one grinning twin to the other.

"Why of course, Forge, but we should make them change colour continuously!"

"With sounds!"

"And mismatching eyebrows and patterns!"

"That is brilliant my dear brother!"

And conversation was once again restored and lunch continued in a more relaxed way.

* * *

It wasn't until the trio were alone that Harry voiced his unease of being in the company of the white haired child. Maybe he was being paranoid but for some reason Harry would not give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him. After all look at what happened with is parents and Peter Pettigrew. The trio had then proceeded to finish up any left over school work on the urging of Hermione, who was appalled at the boys' procrastination. She had said that they would research the boy more in depth after they had finished all their assigned work.

It wasn't until after dinner that the younger generation found out that Hitsugaya Toushiro wasn't a normal (by Order of the Pheonix standards, and those standards weren't all that low, but even Tonks was considered normal, for the most part) young guest in the house; this was discovered when everyone that was underage were sent out of the room wherein the Order meeting was to take place except for Hitsugaya. It was the reason for allowing the youngest person in the house to be privy to the Order information while the Trio, whom were the ones that always got trapped in one Voldemort plot or another, were not able to know what was going on. Not for the lack of trying of course, the group had tried to, unsuccessfully; listen in on the Order meeting many times but they had yet to find a method that worked.

"It makes no sense for them to allow an 11 year old boy, who mind you has no connection to the Dark Lord, in on the meeting while leaving out the Boy-Who-Lived, mortal enemy of the Dark Lord!" Ranted Hermione, if they would just be able to go to the meetings nothing like the last year would happen. The three were always in the middle of one plot or another but the fact that the adults refused to understand that really aggravated her. Whether they were underaged or not, they should be allowed to sit in on the meetings on the basis that they were always attacked by Voldemort. With the prophecy in effect and Voldemort's obession with ending the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, they should be privy to the information of what was going on. It was due to being kept in the dark that the Department of Mysteries incident had happened.

"Calm down Hermione, we'll get everything out of Fred and George later! You know they won't keep much from us. Besides we have two weeks to bother the Order to let us join, if we make a logically argument we can get them to listen to us, but we should wait until Dumbledore actually shows up. That way mum can't contest it, if Dumbledore agrees." Ron said as he slouched into a couch in the sitting room. He agreed with Hermione that it was unfair that tehy were forced to sit out of the meetings. They were the best friends Harry Potter, things were going to happen to them whether they wished for it or not, being aware would help them deal logically when an attack happened. And Ron did not doubt that something would happen to them, because bad luck had a way of finding them and biting them in the arse.

"I suppose you're right Ron. But it's annoying all the same." Hemione sighed as her aggitation dwindled down, slightly impressed that Ron would be so logically with the subject at hand.

"We'll worry about it later, it sounds like the meeting is over, lets go wait in the twins room." Sighed Harry as he stood up to go to the indicated room. He would do everything that he could to get information out of them that would help them with the upcoming battle. Harry did not want for someone else's death to stain his hands.

* * *

"There isn't much too discuss today, mostly all we have is information to relay. The Headmaster told us to give this to you, Hitsugaya. It's all the up to date information on how the researching is going, Headmaster said that he himself had made a break through and is now exploring the options that it has lead to.

Also Dumbledore wants you to disappear and become a Artemis Crowe who will be attending Hogwarts this coming year. It seems as though he thinks that you are too conspicuous to go as you are. I am in agreement. As such Bill will be helping you with your new appearance. This here is the profile of the identity you are to assume once your look has been updated.

Aside from the initial backlash that occurred when you and Zaraki escaped from Riddle Manor, what with the Dark Lord throwing a fit and all, things have quieted down and we know that he is waiting to capture you again. We'll have to put some unobtrusive guards on the train in case something goes wrong. Until then, study the background story well enough that you don't trip up during school.

Apart from that, Zaraki has been in the Ministry to help Mad-Eye to find out exactly who it is that is releasing information about Auror movement to Death Eaters. But, aggravatingly enough, leads are hard to find with how many Death Eaters actually move through the Ministry." Kingsley continued with on that train for a few minutes more, before repeating that nothing had really changed and that they were now dismissed from the meeting. The few members that were present began to head out for a quiet night or to bed despite the fact that it wasn't too late yet.

* * *

He didn't know exactly what it was that awoke him, but he was glad for it. Maybe the scent of burned flesh was getting to him, or maybe it was the echoing cries that received no answer but he was happy that it ended. It wasn't as though he hadn't had the dream before, but that was because all the people that appeared in it didn't seem real, nor the power that Voldemort possessed realistic; now though, he could knew the voice and the face of the person that denied the lives of the children.

He didn't know how it was possible that Hitsugaya could be so damn selfish that he would allow for all those innocent lives to be taken. It angered him beyond belief that the Order was helping someone that allowed lives to be lost so easily. Perhaps the Order did not know but Harry was disgusted with Hitsugaya and knew that there would be no way that he would be able to forgive him. Not when he could have done something to save them. Not when he had the option to save them and refused. Harry knew that he wouldn't be abe to sleep, not with the images so fresh in his mind, with chaos controlling his thiughts and so many emotions runing rampant. There was no way that Harry himself would ever be able to forget the tormented screams and the nauseous smell of burning flesh that still lingered in his nose despite the nightmare being over. He would bring this to the Order's attention one way or another, Hitsugaya would no way in hell go without repentance.

Knowing that he had seen the images before, and assuminghe had locked them away; it was likely that seeing and hearing the boy had triggred the rememberance of the dream. Harry didn't know if he had put the dream behind him for the sake of his own sanity or the like, but it was an urgent need that cried at him to tell someone. Perhaps one of the Order members would be awake, the early hour withstanding. Sliding out of the bed, Harry proceeded to make his way downstairs where, he hoped someone he could talk to would be present.

The lighting in the house wasn't too great but the sunlight was weakly making its way across the hall through the windows, it was just after dawn and summer or not, the creaky floorboards of the Black House were cold to his bare feet. He was happy to be here, to be away from the Dursely's, and their mundane lives, but the memories of a laughing Sirius were painful to glimpse. Bringing his thoughts away from a spiralling depression, blame, guilt and fury; Harry moved to open the kitchen door but paused at he sounds of movement that were present. He focused on the dream that he had had, and tried to find a way to word everything so that it wouldn't seem as though he was crazy or lying. Bringing his hand to the old brass doorknob, he opened the door quietly and walked in.

Glancing around the room, he saw right away that Remus Lupin was seated looking slightly worse for wear but content drinking his tea. The other figure though he could tell was Hitsugaya, even with the changes that had been wrought to help keep Death Eaters from discovering who he truly was. Instead of the white hair, it was black now, and it still defied gravity but he now had a braid running from the nape of his neck to his wasit and his eyes were now brown and more ordinary looking then his bright and cat-like eyes. Hitsugaya sat opposite of Remus flipping through one of the many books littered around him and drinking what was probably coffee.

The anger he had earlier came rush back and grew exponentially at the sight of the boy looking so nochalant at the table. The rage that he felt now was overwhelming in its intensity, and the rage was added to by the memory of how he was helpless to prevent his Godafather's death. He knew that being this angry wasn't going to help anyone but he needed to vent his frustrations. Harry knew that his anger never resulted in anything good but he wasn't going to let Hitsugaya go without confronting him on his cowardice and selfishness. Maybe it was his saving-people-thing that cried for blood but he would acquiesce.

"What are you doing up Harry?" Asked Remus as he caught a glimpse of the boy from the door way.

"Had a vision." Harry answered shortly, making his way to sit beside Remus. It was hard pretending to be calm but he would achieve it if only for the sake of hitting Hitsugaya harder with the information.

"Would you mind tell me what it was about?" Asked Remus trying to calm the boy. Remus had first noticed Harry not by sight or smell but thought the feeling of power raidating through the room. Something really angered the young man and the werewolf was curious and concerned with what could rile Harry up like this.

"Do you remember those children that went missing a few months ago? Voldemort had killed them not long after they went missing. He used a spell in a really old language and burned them with black flames." Stated Harry looking at Hitsugaya from the corner of his eye to see if there were an reactions.

"What?!" Remus exclaimed, knowing that the only way to summon Hell Flames was through the use of the Book of the Damned. The flames were perhaps one of the most agonizing ways to die and to have used it on children made Remus supress a shudder.

"He probably would have killed them sooner or later, using them as a bargining piece would help him achieve his goals one way or another. But they refused to side with Voldemort and he killed them. He killed every single one of them." Whispered Harry seething slightly.

A tense silence envloped the entire room as Harry's words lingered in the air, making for a chill that had nothing to do with temperature of the room. Remus looked more than resigned to the fate of the children and depressed as he thought of breaking the news to the Order, who would then spread the word to the parents and the Ministry. Hitsugaya had frozen as soon as the description of the dream left Harry's lips, he paled as he realized that his horrid failure and weakness resulted in the death of 19 children, that really, had no place in the war. Harry on the other hand stared at Hitsugaya and glared with heat and animosity. Harry knew that what he had said had provoked a response from the boy, from the way his had was shaking on the page he held, and the lip that he was nawing at. There was no sound in the kitchen besides the breathing of those there, and the slight scraping of the chair as Harry slowly made to stand up, and walked to Hitsugaya's side of the table; Harry grabbed the now ebony haired boy's wrist and tugged him angrily.

"Why did you let them die?!" Cried Harry glaring at Hitsugaya who was now lookking back at Harry just as intensely.

"What?!"Excalimed Remus once more confused with what was going on, Hitsugaya wouldn't have done something like that would he have? Looking at the small boy that occupied the corner of the table, and staring at the eyes, and the set of his face, Remus knew that what Harry had accused him of was true.

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't sleep. He had tried without success and decided that if he was going to be awake he might as well spend it doing something useful. That was why he was at the kitchen table with a hot pot of strong coffee reading over multiple year school books. It had been a few weeks since he last stayed awake througout the night, he contributed it to recent dreams he had been having of the burning children. The dreams were probably brought to the forefront of his mind because he would be attending school with children very soon. He scowled slightly at his weakness but shrugged it off soon after and began focusing on his texts.

The look that Bill had forced upon him wasn't terrible per say, nor was Hitsugaya vain, but he liked his white hair and glowing cat-like eyes. His look reminded him of his connection to Hyourinmaru, seeing as they had similar colouring; and he was proud to look like the dragon, but also knew what was required by necessity as well. Thus his agreement to getting Forever Lasting Coloured Contacts and black hair dye. But Hitsugaya drew the line at trying to cover up the tatto of Hyurinmaru with magic; Hyourinmaru was a part of him and there was no way that he would hide it. He would on the other hand keep the warded wrappings around it, so that it wouldn't pulse with power or the like. This appearnce that he now donned seemed foreign and the long hair was odd. He didn't look bad but he didn't look like himself either. It was going to take some getting use to but if it would help keep Death Eaters away from him for that much longer than it was fine with him changing his appearance.

It was many hours later, in the very early morning was he joined by another. The fireplace burst into emerald flames and a worse of wear looking Remus Lupin stepped through and entered the kitchen of Grimmuald Place. The werewolf stumbled slightly before he pulled out a chair and slumped into it witha gusty sigh. With a wave of his hand, another mug was soon flying his way along, pouring in some coffee, Hitsugaya motioned for the tired werewolf to take it and drink.

With a nod and motion of thanks Remus indulged in the hot, caffeinated beverage.

"So what is it that you're doing awake at 4 in the morning?" Asked Remus setting the steaming mug down and focusing on the young boy that sat opposite of him.

"Insomina, I decided it would be best if i put my focus into doing somethin productive if I couldn't sleep. What brings you here so early?" Hitsugaya told the weewolf, slowly taking his focus off the book in front of him.

"Greyback dismissed us earlier then expected, I haven't yet found out anything of Voldemort's plans. It is rather worrying waiting for him to make the first move, especially when he has that book at his disposal." Remus muttered taking another sip of his drink.

"He's going to do something sooner or later, that man would not sit idl if he has that much power at his beck and call." Responded Hitsugaya looking at the werewolf critically.

"Lupin, if it wouldn't be too rude of me to ask, exactly what was that mauled you and then decided to stomp on you when he thought you didn't taste good enough?" Asked the dark haired boy glaring at the few injuries that he could see. Hitsugaya had known earlier that Lupin's transformations weren't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world, but he did know that Lupin hadn't looked like this before.

"Alpha dominance type thing. Nothing to worry about." Said Remus with a slight smile.

"Of course it's absolutely nothing to worry about, especially not the blood and probable broken bones. Exactly why haven't you visited Madame Pomfrey?" Hitsugaya asked getting up from his seat and filling a large bowl with hot water. With another wave of his hand, the first aid kit soon made an appearance on the kitchen table.

"Now shall we get you fixed up enough so that you don't pass out or die, whichever happens first." Asked Hitsugaya sarcastically as he made to clean off the blood on the werewolf.

A few minutes had passed since Hitsugaya had demanded that Remus be fixed up, a time in which the older man had blushed and stuttered furiously as Hitsugaya forcibly stripped him and began to clean blood, apply medicine, shove potions down the throat of the werewolf. It had taken a while for the werewolf to get over the whole being manhandled by someone half his hieght, but he noticed that Hitsugaya was very sure and proficient in dealing with injuries, and his small fingers were able to easily locate broken bones or internal damages. It made Remus wonder as to what exactly had made him so adept at dealing with wounds.

Another thing the werewolf had noted was the ease in which Hitsugaya used spells. Wandless, and usually silent spells. Remus thought that Hitsugaya was fairly intellegent, especially with how he spoke and did research that he knew Dumbledore was using, but to be as intellegent as to use silent, wandless magic like this? Remus knew that in the time that HItsugaya had been under the Order's care, that he had devoted most of his time into developing a way to get back home and to erase the runes that trapped his powers, so Remus had no clue as to where the ablity to use magic came from. Remus had no choice but to call the boy a genius, what else could he be when he could do so much.

"When did you learn to use magic so effeciently?" Asked th werewolf looking at the boy who was now finishing tying up bandages around his torso.

"With practice. Started with small and easy spells when I was researching on my own, and it developed from there. Black helped out a lot when he was bored." Stated the young man as he washed the bowl of now pink water and cleaned up the rest of the medical supply that was spread out on the table.

"Sirus helped you?" Questioned the werewolf.

"I spent a lot of time in the Black Library, he didn't appreciate that someone with my apparent yoth would prefer to be locked up in a musty, dirty and creepy library owned by his family. He then proceeded to kidnap me and take me on a tour of the household. On his broom." Hitsugaya said with a barley noticable quirk of lips.

"You're not joking are you?" Remus questioned wryly.

"Of couse not. He was then scolded by Mrs. Weasely and given a 'Time Out'. After which he decided that I would be his 'Padawan', whatever that is, and then taught me the finer points of magic." Hitsugaya said with a slight grimace.

"I can't believe that Padfoot used a muggle term correctly!" Laughed Remus. There was a pregnant pause after this statement.

"Lupin, there's something I want to ask you. The Book of the Damned, you know that it has the only known way of accessing opening the realm in which the Court of Beasts reside? To what lengths would you go to make sure that, that gate was never opened?" Asked Hitsugaya as he turned away from the wolf's curious gaze.

"I would do anything. For the greater good those creatures cannot be released." Remus whispered, he was about to ask about the reason for the question but the door opened and a distraught Harry walked in.

* * *

"Lupin you said you would do anything, no? That's exactly what I did." Hitsugaya answered in the acursed silence that had built up for a few minutes afer Harry's outburst.

"There is nothing that makes it alright for you to decide that your life is worth more than that of those children!!" Harry screamed at the boy, ignoring what was said and tightening his grip on his arm.

"You could have done something! You had the choice! The power! And yet you didn't do anything for them!! What could you have been thinking to make a decision like that, HUH?!" Harry's voice was starting to esclate along with his anger and soon other sounds could be heard from upstairs that indicated that other were now awake and panicked as to what was happening.

"Are you naive enough to believe that he would have just let them go?" Hissed Hitsugaya glaring up at the infuriated wizard that had such a tight grip on him.

"You could have given them time! You could have gotten them out! You could done something, ANYTHING other then letting Voldemort burn them to crisps!!" A few gasps from the doorway indicated that the rst of the household had made its way down to the kitchen to watch the unfolding scene with slight horror and facination.

"I could have? Really? What exactly could I have done? I didn't know magic, I was exhausted, I didn't know the extent of his powers, I didn't even know where we were, and you expected me to get them out?!" Hitsugaya cried out with desersion.

"You are fooling yourself as to thinking there could be alternates as to what happened!" Yelled Hitsugaya as he finally stood up to face the young wizard head on.

"Fooling myself?! HA!! I have faced him more than once, and I've gotten out every single time! And you couldn't have at least TRIED?!" Yelled Harry as he glared at the young boy that stood in front of him.

"Like at the Triwizard Tournament?" Hissed the ebony haired boy, glaring fericously. The was a sudden hiss as the anger seem to seep out of the wizard and from the crowd itself, because that was not an event that many people would dare to throw about to make a point. And the silence stretched on as the two stared at each other, a silence that was brought to a halt by hurried infuriated steps and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"You wretched little boy! You have no right to say something like that to him!" Screamed the red faced bushy haired young witch as she stood ext to her best friend.

"No right? You self-rightous, ignorant, hipocritical brat! You truly have no idea of exactly what is going on and you come in here acting as though your views are the only right and just ones? Don't make me laugh. You want to know exactly what it is that has your little hero all angry, I'll tell you, and whatever you don't uderstand, I would suggest you fix on your own.

It happened a few hours before Zaraki, Weasely and I escaped. The entire time that we were there, there wasn't anything to tell time or anything of the sort, except perhaps, the daily torture sesions, but after a while you get immune to them. Regardless, Weasely had been forced into our cell by Malfoy, and I was escorted out. Apparently they wasnted to cement my loyalty to them and by default alo cement Zaraki's loyalty. The ultimatium that they gave me was the life of 19 children, for our loyalty. I said no.

The only reason formy saying no was that by securing our loyalty, there would be no question as to the Court of Beasts being summoned. And despite the lives of those children meaning a lot, there was no debate as to what future I would rather see." Stated Hitsugaya glaring over the populace of wizards and witches that were now staring at him in shock.

"But we still would have had time to figure out a solution before this court of whatever showed up!" Yelled Hermione.

"Shut up Hermione! Just shut up!" Yelled Bill as he quickly made his way to the trio standing in the center of the kitchen, he grabbed Hitsugaya by the hand and shoved him behind him so that he could stop anymore violence from occuring.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up Bill Weasely?" Yelled the young witch.

"What else happened?" Asked Bill as he turned his back to he girl and got to his knees trying to figure out what it was that Hitsugaya wasn't telling them.

"Look Weasely, whatever else happened concerned no one but myself. It's nothing you need to bother about." Stated the boy looking away from the redhead.

"Noth- Oh for the love of Merlin! Something else happened up there that you're not telling us! And it bothers you! Why else would your insomnia last for so damn long! What exactly did he do to you?" Asked Bill gripping the prodigy' shoulders.

"Weasely, it was just another torture method he used. That's all." Was the stubborn response.

"Liar. What happened?" Bill asked again.

"I told you what you all wanted to hear didn't I? My horrible secret, what it was that I did for the 'Great Good'! What happened to me shouldn't matter in light of that." Stated the boy as he loosened Bill's fingers from his shoulders.

"As disgusting as this sounds, they aren't here, you are." Bill said steadily. It was irritating that the boy would disregard his own wellbeing, or that he would refuse comfort so adamantly. Either way, Bill was going to find out exactly what happened and he would help the boy out from the spiraling depression that he was in. No matter the denials, Hitsugaya was depressed to a degree, or at least it was a spiraling something or other, why else would he have nightmares or periodic insomnia.

"If it's so damn important for you know, I'll tell you Bill." Stated the young boy with a bitter smirk and mocking tone. Leaning down so that he was level with Bill's ear, he whispered so that only the intended could hear. "He raped me. He used me, now what exactly is there that you can do?" He asked soothingly, loosening himself completely from Bill's grasp and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Nothing." Was the departing words of the genius as he left the rest of the room gawking and Bill horrified and angry.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that the group of wizards had made their way into Diagon Alley. There was tension of course, but most of the group tried to ignore it, it ws there but less noticable after the twins got into the groove of causing mayhem where they went. The group though, only consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, the twins had decided to accompany them until they arrived at their shop to begin their day of work.

Hitsugaya had been told that he would be going to get his school supplies accompanied by Proffersor Serverus Snape. The Proffersor looked none too happy when he was assigned this task; but it had made sense since no one could indicate in any way that Hitsugaya had ties to the Order of the Pheonix or to Dumbledore directly. Thus the two walked through the bustling street trying to get all school equipment before they were run down by one crazed shopper or another.

They had gotten most of the supplies quickly and efficiently, running into little trouble, except for perhaps in Florish and Blotts where it was extremely packed; the two wee now headed for Olivanders to get a wand, where after, if there was enough money, Hitsugaya would get a _pet._ Of course you could sense Hitsugaya's enthusasim in regards to getting an animal to look after (as if Zaraki wasn't eough).

The door chimed slightly as the two entered the musty shop, and the Proffesor took a seat and motion for Hitsugaya to walk to the till alone. Suddenly, in a way that grated Hitsugaya's nerves, the shopper owner appeared with no warning and peered down at the boy with curious lumniescent eyes.

"Hogwarts?" He asked in whispery dry voice.

"Yes." Hitsugaya answered looking up at the man.

"Your name and wand arm out if you please." Stated the shopkeeper taking out a measuring tape.

"Artemis Crowe." He answered falling to his new personna flawlessly, and putting his left arm out he watched as the tape took measurments independently and randomly.

"Ah, well lets have a look then. Cherry, unicorn hair, 12 inches. Give it wave!" Indicated Olivander as he handed the wand to the boy. A resounding crack left a floor board in pieces and the wand was quickly siezed.

"Oak, phoenix feather, 10 inches." Fire was setto a flower that stood alone in a vase.

"I suppose not. Holly, powered unicorn horn, 12 inches." A window to the shop broke omniously.

"Yew, dragon scale, 13 inches." Mice scuttled all over the floor.

"A challenge! What fun!" Cried Olivander as looked at he boy in frnt of him. Hitsugaya scowled at the wand currently in his grasp for making this process more excruciating than it needed to be.

It wasn't until many wands later that Olivander paused thoghtfully and almost heasitantly brought over another dusty box containing a wand.

"Yew, threstal heartstring, 10 inches." The shopkeeper murmured in a sombre voice.

And with a wave a misty silver dragon glittered around him before disappearing just as quickly.

"Strange. Be careful with that wand boy, it symbolizes death, whose I do not know." Stated the shopkeep as he collected the money from the Proffesor who also looked at the boy with mild alarm.

"Death?" He murmured to himself, how very fitting.

* * *

Staring up at the half giant Hitsugaya felt truly very small. The train ride had been uneventful, he had shared a compartment with a few of the other first years and watched the scenery and much else go by slowly and boringly. Standing with the other first years, Hitsugaya could not help but notice that he was the smallest of the year by a clear margin. He was forever going to be stuck looking up in this world.

He had not seen any of the other Grimmuald Place bunch on the train at all, but that may have been due to the sheer number of students. Not many of the parents had chosen to take their children out of Hogwarts, it was one of the safest places in all of Britain. He had yet to really talk to any of the others after the outburst of one Harry Potter, but he knew that they still talked about him. He could sense the dislike from the younger generation but the elder people acknoledged the decision he had made and did not condemn him for it. Even Ron had agreed that, whether or not the act was terrible, there wasn't much choice that was afford to HItsugaya. It was at this point that the youngest male Weasely began to have nightly chess matches with Hitsugaya, something that Hitsugaya did appreciate.

He was happy though to get out of that house that was now wrought with tension. Bill had been very vicious in keeping most things between them the same as before. Bill tied not to pity and kept his anger under control most of the time but Hitsugaya could tell that he wished to tear Voldemort apart at the moment. But now he was going to be at Hogwarts, with its magnificent library and new environment he felt slightly more content. And looking up at the view of the castle from the lake, he could see why so many people revered Hogwarts, it was a truly magnificent sight.

* * *

The Golden Trio had not seen much of Hitsugaya in the remaining two weeks or so of the holiday. Shockingly enough, Ron had scolded the other two for going on and on when they didn't know anything of the situation. He had then explained slowly and in detail exactly what the Court of Beasts was, what they had done last time they were on earth, the cost of sealing them away and the threat of them returning. He had taken one of the childrens books that was in the Black Library, after all, every wizarding family either own one of the childrens books or knew the story by heart. The pictures and tales of what the Court was able to do , what they had done, weren't pleasant but they were true. Ron had then explained exactly what would become of the world in general if they were to be released, and why it was such a horror tale in the Wizarding World. Then Ron brought in a few other books that explained more in depth of the history of the Court and their powers. He placed the books in front of the other two and told them to read it and that he was going to aplogize to Hitsugaya for being an arse.

After the two had researched the books, they did feel slightly guilty for doing that, but they still felt that they were right in their judgement. So while they decided to call a temorary truce, Ron was still somewhat unhappy with their stubbornness and wanted smack them for being far too strict and narrow-minded in their views. It was at this point that Ron chose to have friendly chess matches with the young prodigy, something that Hermione and Harry weren't too happy with. Hitsugaya understood that Ron was giving his support despite what his friends thought. Hitsugaya even explained to the frustrated wizard that the reason they didn't understand the threat of the Court was because they didn't deal with the threat looming over their heads constantly. Ron accepted the reason but did not like the hipocritical ignorance that the two were showing for the time being; Ron knew that the two would understand sooner or later.

The night before they were to board the Hogwarts Express, Ron offered a hand in friendship regardless of what house he would end up in, even, Ron had said with a very visable grimace, if Hitsugaya had ended up in Slytherin.

* * *

It was his turn to put on the Sorting Hat, (Matsumoto would have loved the singing hat to pieces) and he was curious as to where he would be placed. He had heard all the rumours of the diffret houses, and read what Hogwarts: A History had said, he couldn't decide between being placed in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. There was no way that he was trusting or noble as Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. Walking past Proffesor McGonagall, Hitsugaya placed the hat on his head and readied himself for his sorting.

'What have we here? Never in all my years have I ever come across a mind such as yours! It's all so intriuging! Your lifestyle, your views of the world, your philosophies are so very Slytherin, but your self-sacrficing traits peg you as an automatic Gryffindor! And your knowledge, why I have seen someone as intellegent as you in centuries! No where to put you... Hmmm... This is difficult, so very difficult. Ah! Your ambition is truly striking! As are your leadership skills! I haven't seen a Celestial Being such as yourself since the time of the founders! Do you have any preferances as to where you would like to go?' The hat asked.

'Not Gryffindor' Stated Hitsugaya.

'I see that their 'leap first, question later' lifestyle does not fit to your liking? But the house could benefit from your leadership, and your morals!' The hall was beginning to get restless and anxious, there had not bee anyone that had taken this long to get sorted before. They wondered what exactly was going on and how much longer it was going to take for the small boy to be sorted.

'They are too naive. They have too much of a romanticized view of battle and victory, I would not fit in. Not with my views, and personality.'

'If you wish. Then I shall place you in _SLYTHERIN!!'_ That cried out for the entire hall to hear.

**Chitsuki-hime:** I know the spelling is horrible and the grammar is atrcious but I'm posting this for the time being and I'll hopefully fix everything in the next day or two! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! Read enjoy and review! (Yes i will be fixing the overall crappyness of this chapter at a later date)


End file.
